Brisée par le Capitole
by Lauraspain
Summary: Cela se passe après les deuxièmes jeux pour Peeta & Katniss. Mais que se serait-il passait si Katniss avait été enlevé à la place de Peeta et que Peeta soit sauvé par les Rebelles ?
1. Chapter 1

Brisée par le capitole

Chapitre 1 POV de Peeta

Je dégringole de la colline qui est la plus proche de l'endroit que Katniss a l'habitude d'être. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je dois la retrouver ! J'entends sa voix qui m'appel. Je marche aussi rapidement que ma jambe me le permet. Ensuite, je commence à courir. Sa voix est de plus en plus proche et je me rends compte que j'ai besoin d'elle, de la tenir dans mes bras et de la sauver. J'ai toujours su la sauver. Elle a été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour moi et je ne le permettrai pas que sa se reproduise encore une fois. Ma vie deviendra horrible sans elle. Je veux qu'elle vie une longue et une merveilleuse vie. Je cours aussi vite que possible. ''Katniss ?''Je l'appel et espère avoir une réponse. ''Peeta !'' Je l'entends hurler de terreur, je cours dans la direction du son de sa voix, et je l'aperçois au loin. Je vois un aéroglisseur au dessus d'elle, je cours dans sa direction à bout de souffle. Katniss le voit et essaie de courir vers moi. Je l'entends dire ''Sauve toi, Peeta !', elle veut que je cours vers l'opposé, loin d'elle et du danger.

Je l'ai presque atteint lorsque qu'il l'a saisit et commence à la remonter. Je fais une tentative, j'essaie de l'attraper par la main mais elle est hors de me portée, et l'aéroglisseur commence à monter dans les aires.

«NON ! NON ! Emmenez-moi à sa place ! Prenez-moi !» Je crie aussi fort que possible pour qu'ils m'entendent, mais ils m'ignorent et l'aéroglisseur s'envole. Je tombe à genoux, en ignorant la douleur de ma jambe. «Non, non, s'il vous plaît ...» Les larmes me montent aux yeux et ma vision se trouble. Finnick s'assoie à côté de moi et pose Beetee à nos côtés. Je ne peux pas les regarder pour le moment. J'aurai dû écouter Katniss et rompre notre alliance et partir avec elle loin d'eux.

«Ils ont pris Johanna aussi» Parvient à dire Finnick. Sa disparition ne me fait pas de peine ce qui me fait sentir comme une personne égoïste. Mais je ne peux pas penser a n'importe qui pour le moment, mais juste à la femme que j'aime. A ma Katniss.

Un autre aéroglisseur semble être au-dessus de nous, on semble prit au piège tous les trois, nous tirant vers le haut. Je ne chercher même pas à me battre. Je veux aller au Capitol et sauver Katniss. Je n'ai pas d'autres pensées que de la sauver.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'aéroglisseur, je suis choqué de voir Haymitch et Plutarch Heavensbee qui nous regardaient. Finnick lui, je semble pas aussi surpris.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?»

Haymitch m'aide à me remettre sur pieds. «Nous vous avons sauvés, Peeta. Et nous rentrons au District 13 pour élaborer des stratégies sur la façon de renverser le Capitol.»

Pour le moment, je m'en fout de la rébellion. Je pose la seule question qui a de l'importance à mes yeux. «Où est-elle ? Où est Katniss ?»

Haymitch baisse le regard et je remarque des larmes dans ses yeux. «Le Capitol l'a prit avant qu'on puisse venir vous sauvez.»

Je ne pense même pas à ce que je vais faire. Je regarde Haymitch et je lui décroche un ou plutôt plusieurs cout de poing avant que des agents me retienne.

«Toi, espèce de salaud ! Nous avions un accord, Haymitch ! Nous nous étions mis d'accord ! Tu m'avais promis de la protéger ! Tu m'avais promis !» Je me bats contre les agents et d'un seul coup, je sens une aiguille se planter dans mon bras. Je pense que je dois la sauver, sauver Katniss puis ... le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je me réveille dans une petite chambre blanche sur un lit d'hôpital. Je suis seul, je suis tout seul. Je m'assois lentement et essaie de me souvenir de quelque chose en me vidant la tête. Où est Katniss ? Où ? Puis je me souvient, le Capitol l'a retient. Ils l'ont emmené loin de moi. Haymitch entre dans la pièce avec les bras levés en signe de paix. Je veux l'étrangler, mais je reste assis sur le lit.

«Ecoute-moi, d'accord ?» Haymitch essaie de me raisonner. Je hoche la tête fermement. Une rage remplis mon être tout entier et j'ai envie de le tuer. Mes sentiments ne me choque pas. Je suis habituellement pas une personne violente, mais je ne suis plus le même homme, le Capitol m'a changé.

«Nous allions tous venir sauver chacun d'entre vous, mais dès que Katniss c'est attaquée au champ de force le Capitol se sont ramenés. Ils ont anticipé notre secours et ils ont capturé Katniss et Johanna avant que nous puissions les sauver.» Me dit Haymitch.

Je n'aime pas comment il se sent, je n'aime pas la façon comment il se sent mal. Je ne peux même pas regarder l'homme qui a menti a Katniss et je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'a a travaillé avec les rebelles durant tout ce temps sans nous en parler. Il a joué avec Katniss et moi depuis le début en nous parlant des alliances alors qu'il savait qui était dans notre camps.

«Nous devons la retrouver et la sauver.» C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire à ce traite.

Haymitch s'approche de moi et s'assois à côté de moi. Je sais de suite que tout ce qu'il va me dire va me faire mal voir même me détruire.

«Peeta ... Nous ne savons pas comment la sauver.»

Je le pousse hors de mon lit, il tombe sur le sol et je remarque qu'il se protège la tête avec ses mains pour bloquer mes coup de poing. Je ne le frappe pas, mais je vais vers lui mais je suis freiné par deux agents qui sont apparu pour protégé Haymitch.

«Non, non ! Nous devons la sauver ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner !» Un médecin entre dans la pièce et je sens à nouveau une aiguille dans mon bras et je tombe une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres. Dans mes cauchemars

Quand je me réveille, il y à une femme qui est assise dans la petite chaise qui se trouve en face de mon lit. A ces côté se trouve Plutarch Heavensbee et Haymitch.

«_ Bonjour Peeta.

_ Je veux Katniss !

_ Mon nom est Coin. Je suis la présidente du District 13. Nous vous avons sauvé car nous pensons que vous êtes très précieux. Nous avons besoin de vous pour que vous soyez le visage de cette rébellion.»

La femme n'a pas d'émotion ou le moindre sentiment dans sa voix. Elle est pathétique et je ne me soucis pas de l'aider. «Je ne vais pas vous aidez jusqu'au moment au vous sauverez Katniss.»

Plutarch s'avance vers moins, mais en voyant la rage dans mon regard, il recula légèrement. Mais me demande quand même :

«Pourriez-vous apparaitre à la télévision, pour elle ? Le public ressentira l'amour que vous avez pour elle ! Votre grande histoire d'amour lèvera tous les Districts à la révolte !»

Je suis debout et sur le point de le frapper quand Haymitch se place entre nous deux.

«Peeta, tu veux aider Katniss ?»

Je hoche positivement de la tête.

«Que faire s'il y à une qu'elle puisse voir ton appel ? Pense à ce que cela va signifier pour elle ...»

Mes mains se crispent, mais je sais que je vais essayer. Si Katniss a une chance de m'entendre alors je vais essayer. Je dois essayer.

Je suis emmené dans une petite pièce avec un canapé confortable et une journaliste nommée Cressida qui se présente devant moi. Elle m'explique qu'elle va être la seule à me poser des questions.

«_ Donc Peeta, comment vas-tu ?

_ Pas de questions stupides» je parviens à dire à travers mes dents serrées.

«_ Comme tu voudras. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu dois te sentir mal en ce moment ... Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

_ Katniss. Je n'ai pas d'autre pensé, juste de sauver mon amour. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle vit en ce moment.»

Soudain, derrière Cressida la télévision s'anime avec le symbole du Capitol. Je me lève lentement du fauteuil ou j'étais assis et je me tiens près de la télévision. Je vois Caesar sur l'écran et, mon coeur s'arrête quelques secondes quand je la vois qu'à ces côtés se tient, Katniss. Elle est pale et semble fatiguée, mais elle est vivante. Elle est vivante !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Caesar regarde avec sympathie Katniss et soupire profondément avant de l'interroger.

«Donc, Katniss, comment te sens tu ?»

Katniss secoue la tête et regarde vers le bas. Elle est toujours aussi belle que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. «Je suppose que je suis confuse.»

Caesar hoche la tête avec bienveillance et pose sa main au-dessus de sa main. Elle retire lentement et avec précaution sa main pour poser ces deux mains sur ces genoux, comme un signe de protection. Je suis instantané alerté de la façon qu'elle agit. Comment elle est effrayée. «Bien sur que tu es confuse, ma cher Katniss. Bien sûr. As-tu imaginé que Peeta travaille avec les rebelles depuis tous ce temps ?» La colère coule en ce moment dans mes veines mais mon regarde ne quitte jamais Katniss.

«Il ne travaille pas pour eux.

_ Si, ma cher. Il t'a laissé dans l'arène.

_ Non ! Je l'ai laissé pour régler le piège contre les Carrières. Il m'attendait.» Elle semble sûr.

«Mais était-il là, lorsque tu es revenu ?»

Elle fronce les sourcils et je remarque dans ses yeux de la colère. «Non, il me cherchait !»

«Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, Katniss. Comment te sens tu d'être abandonné par ton fiancé dans l'arène ? Comment on se sent quand on apprend que l'homme qu'on aime ne veut plus de toi et ne veux pas de votre bébé ?»

Katniss est toujours en colère, mais les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il me tarde de la tenir dans me bras, de la toucher.

«_ Il ne m'a pas abandonné ! Il me cherchait. Il m'aime.

_ Eh bien Katniss, tu as été examiné par des médecins du Capitol. Nous savons maintenant que tu n'es plus enceinte.

_ Je crois que j'ai perdu le bébé dans l'arène ...

_ Je suis désolé pour toi, mais nous savons tous les deux à qui la faute.

_ Ce n'est pas la faute de Peeta. Rien de tout cela n'est de sa faute. Il ne savait pas ce que les rebelles avaient l'intention de faire. Il allait se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie mais celle de notre enfant aussi.

_ Y à-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais dire à Peeta maintenant ?» Je remarque que maintenant que Gale et Finnick se tiennent à mes côté. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de la télévision. Mais que font-ils pour elle ?

«Oui ... Peeta, n'essaie pas de me sauver. C'est un piège. Vie ta vie. Oublie-moi.» Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire dire. Elle l'a fait pour me protéger, mais ils tous sauf heureux. Caesar essaie de couper en se postant devant elle, mais elle hurle au-dessus de lui pour faire entendre sa voix. «Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir ! Ils viennent au Treize !»

Elle est coupée quand je la vois se faire frappée par un gardien de la paix. Je vois des éclaboussures de sang sur le tapis de la petite salle. Elle continue de crier en me disant de m'enfuir quand, elle est a nouveau frappée mais cette fois à l'estomac et se tait après se cout l'écran de la télévision devient totalement noir.

«Commencer la procédure des verrouillages des portes ! Katniss essayait de nous avertir ! Nous sommes en grave danger !» Présidente Coin va à l'interphone et annonce le verrouillage des portes. Finnick me saisit le bras et me conduit vers le bas dans les abris anti-atomiques au sous-sol. Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrête pas d'entendre ses cris de douleur. Je n'arrête pas de voir son sang tacher le tapis. Finnick nous emmène dans notre compartiment et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le matelas.

«Je sais comment tu te sens, Peeta.»

La colère coule toujours dans mes veines. «Comment peux-tu savoir comment je me sens ?»

«Ils ont ma Annie.» Je me souvient vaguement de Annie, Katniss m'en avait parlé dans l'arène. «Ils ne vont pas la tuer, Peeta. Tout comme ils ne vont pas tuer ma Annie.»

«Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr ?»

«Ils feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous détruire.»

Je hoche la tête que je comprends enfin ces paroles. Ils vont la torturer, la battre, ils feront tout leur possible pour me briser. Katniss est ma vie. Et tous le monde le sais, tout l'amour que j'ai donné devant le public était pour l'aider quand on était dans l'arène. Mais maintenant, mon amour pour elle l'a mit dans une situation plus que dangereuse. Ils peuvent même la tuer ...

«Finnick, as-tu rompu avec Annie ?»

«Oui.» Il me répond dans un ton doux mais bref.

Je me sens brisé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les bombes pleuvent au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me rends compte que je ne peux plus rester au même endroit. Je vois Prim et sa mère qui sont recroquevillée avec Buttercup sur les genoux de Prim, qui me sourit. J'essaie de sourire, mais je ne peux pas. Elle se dirige vers moi et me fais un calin. Je la serre fermement contre moi. La soeur qui est tellement précieuse pour Katniss. Je me promets que je vais la protéger pour Katniss jusqu'à ce qu'on l'a ramène au District 13.

«Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger.» Je fais une pause vocale sur le dernier mot. Prim me lâche et me sourit tristement.

«Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et puis c'est une combattante. Elle ne se laissera pas faire par le Capitol, elle leur fera vivre un enfer.»

J'ai un petit sourire et l'entendant parler. «Comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le District 12 ?»

«Il n'y a plus de District 12, Peeta. La Capitol l'a bombardé. Gale a réussi à sauver quelques centaines de personnes en nous emmenant dans la prairie.»

Mon coeur se serre. «Ma famille ?»

Elle baisse son regard et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. «Je suis désolée, Peeta. Ils ne voulaient pas venir avec nous. Ils ont dû mourir.»

Je sens les larmes troubler ma vision et je secoue la tête pour les effacer. Ma mère. Mes frères. Mon père. Je suis triste d'avoir perdu mon père et mes frères. Je voudrais dire la même chose pour ma mère, mais si je le dis sa serais un mensonge.

Prim continue son histoire. «Gale est retourné au District 12 avec une équipe de tournage, il y a deux jours et a fait une dédicace à Katniss le Geai Moqueur.»

Je me sens mal, mes sentiments cours à travers tout mon corps, mais je ne peux pas les arrêter. La jalousie se nourrit dans mon estomac. Je veux aider Katniss. Je veux que mes mots puissent arriver jusqu'à elle.

Je rentre vers notre compartiment à Finnick et a moi, mais sur le chemin du retour je tombe sur Gale. Il me regarde avec colère et je comprends ses sentiments.

«Tu étais censé la protéger !

_ Je sais.» Il a raison. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse à faire.

«Je suis désolé pour ta famille.»

Je hoche la tête et ma gorge se serre de façon que je ne puisse plus parler.

«Je vais faire une interview pour Katniss.»

Gale hoche la tête. «C'est une bonne chose.»

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne de lui. Je suis mal à l'aise de parler avec Gale, surtout quand on parle de la femme que nous aimons tous les deux.

Je suis assis sur le canapé, prêt à être interviewer par Cressida.

«Donc, Peeta, qu'aimerais-tu dire au Capitol ?»

Je prends une grande respiration et je commence. «Je vais seulement avertir le Capitol. Katniss Everdeen, le Geai Moqueur, est le visage de cette rébellion. Elle est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde se rebelle. Sa force, sa ténacité et son courage nous inspire tous. Elle est forte, belle et puissante. Elle est toute ma vie. Si le Capitol la détruit ou la blesse à nous de n'importe quel manière; sa sera votre condamnation ! Katniss, je t'aime ! Je ne vais pas me reposer jusqu'à ce que ... tu sois à côté de moi à nouveau. Sois courageuse, mon amour.» Je perds ma voix et regarde brièvement la caméra pour montré les larmes qui glissent sur mes joues. Mais je continu mon discours.

«Pour le Capitol, la libération de Katniss Everdeen ou le Capitol va brûler ! Président Snow, je vous tuerai moi-même, si elle est à nouveau mise en danger. Vous êtes toujours si pleins de menaces, et bien maintenant je le suis aussi, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Je fais tout sa juste pour la femme que j'aime.»

Cressida dit au caméraman d'arrêter l'enregistrement et me sourit. Je me lève tranquillement et quitte la salle. Je ne savais même pas que Gale était dans la même pièce que moi jusqu'au moment ou il s'approche de moi, une fois que nous sommes à l'extérieur.

«Peeta.»

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. «Quoi ?»

«Nous allons la sauver.»

«Pour qui ?»

«Pour nous tous.»


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Mon entrevu est diffusé le soir même. Le lendemain, nous avons la réponse du Capitol. Je suis dans la salle de contrôle avec Haymitch, Gale et Finnick quand Caesar et Katniss apparaissent à la télévision. Je peux sentir mon coeur battre se serrer. Elle a l'air encore pire que la veille. Bien pire. Son corps entier avait été secoué violemment. Dans ses yeux je voyais de la panique. Elle est absolument terrifiée. Elle se déplace très lentement, comme si elle ressentait une vive douleur dans tous son corps.

Caesar entame la conversation. «Donc, Katniss, il y a quelqu'un que tu souhaite aborder de retour à la maison ?»

Elle tremble encore et bredouille quelque chose d'incohérent. J'entends le souffle de Gale en colère et Finnick met sa main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir. Elle secoue la tête, refusant de parler. Refusant de jouer selon leurs règles pathétiques.

Caesar essaie à nouveau. «Es-tu sûr? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes que l'on peut regarder ?»

«Peeta.» Le mot est chuchoté à travers ses lèvres et mon corps tout entier commence à trembler.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais des soins pour l'homme qui t'as abandonné à ce tourment ?»

Son visage montre des traces de colère. «Il ne l'a pas fait.»

«Il l'a fait, Katniss. Tu as vu les bandes. Tu as lu les lettres.»

Mon esprit est en mode pause. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Quelles cassettes ? Quelles lettres ?

«C'est vous qui les avez fabriquer.» Elle semble certaine là-dessus.

«Qu'en est-il de son silence en ce moment même ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de te sauver ?»

Elle baisse les épaules et elle parle comme si elle était fatiguée. «Je lui ai dis de ne pas me sauver. Je veux qu'il vive sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'a gâche pour moi.»

Caesar continu à la questionner. «Qu'en est-il de Gale ? Que penses-tu de lui ?»

Elle ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière avec ses mains qui couvrent ses oreilles. «S'il vous plaît, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.»

«Où es ta famille, Katniss ? Qui est responsable de tout cela ?»

Elle commence a sangloter, et je sens que les larmes coules sur mes joues. «S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.»

Caesar continu, il est imperturbable. «Peeta a évolué. Gale a évolué. Ta famille a évolué. Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Katniss ?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?» Sa voix est un murmure étouffé.

«Qui vas-tu soutenir dans cette guerre ?»

C'est là qu'il a essayé de l'entraîner, mais je vois qu'elle ne va pas mordre à l'hameçon. «Je soutiens ceux que j'aime.»

«Ils ne se soucient plus de toi. Aujourd'hui, Peeta est le visage de la rébellion. Il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.»

Elle secoue la tête avant qu'il ne termine même de parler. «Non.»

«Non ?» Caesar a l'air surpris.

«Vous avez tous mentis. Laissez-moi seule.»

Katniss se blottit dans le fauteuil une seconde fois et se balance d'avant en arrière avec ses mains sur ses oreilles. Le Président Snow apparaît à l'écran. On peut toujours voir Katniss qui se trouve derrière lui.

«C'est ce-que vous voulez suivre ? Une femme mentalement inapte, jeune, qui a été abandonné par ceux qui prétende l'aimer ? Est-ce vraiment le visage s'une rébellion forte ?»

La voix de Snow me pousse à bout. Je ne peux plus regarder sa ! Je jette alors ma chaise sur la télévision en brisant l'écran.

«Que font-ils d'elle ?» Je hurle et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Finnick essaie d'attraper mon bras, mais Gale le retient quand j'ai ramassé une autre chaise et je l'a jette a travers la pièce, endommagent un certain type de matériel vidéo. «Pourquoi lui font-ils cela ?»

La porte s'ouvre et la Présidente Coin entre dans la pièce. «Nous devons maintenant nous battre, Peeta.»

Je secoue la tête. «Vous sauvez Katniss, puis je vous aiderez de n'importe quel façon.»

Hochement de tête, Coin, s'attendait à ce sujet. «Je vais envoyer une équipe d'extraction pour sauver Katniss, Annie et Johanna. Nous avons besoin de Katniss pour cette rébellion.»

Sa voix est froide et calculée. Je sais qu'elle s'en fout de Katniss, mais elle a besoin d'elle pour gagner la guerre. Je hoche la tête sachant que c'est une chance pour la sauver.

Gale se porte volontaire pour aller dans l'équipe de sauvetage. Je veux y aller aussi, mais tous le monde refuse. Je n'ai jamais été connu comme un grand combattant.

Je les attends pendant deux jours. Quand ils apparaissent à l'entré, j'arrive rapidement. Je dormais depuis deux jours devant la porte d'entrée et personne ne me dérangeait. Je voulais la voir. Je voulais être la pour elle, comme elle a été la pour moi. Annie se trouve à l'intérieur et elle embrasse Finnick, qui a campé ces deux jours à mes côtés. Ils s'embrassent comme si personne n'existait. Il me semble, que le Capitol n'avait pas nui à la pauvre fille et pour cela j'en suis reconnaissant. Johanna est transportée inconsciente. Puis je vois un autre garde portant Katniss. Gale le suit. Il est évident qu'il a pleuré durant tout le trajet.

Gale me regarde droit dans les yeux que la trace des larmes étaient encore visible. «Ils ont dû lui donnée des sédatifs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle. Elle ne me laissait pas la toucher.»

Mon sang se glace. Elle ne voulait pas voir Gale ? Qu'avait-il fait ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je rentre dans une petite chambre et m'assoie à côté de Katniss, qui dort d'un sommeil agité. Je tends la main et lui prends sa main, en la tenant fermement dans la mienne. Elle est si petite et brisée. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, impuissant en regardant la vers la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. Je l'examine avec mes yeux, durant son sommeil. Il y a des centaines de marques d'aiguille partout sur ses deux bras. Ses bras sont meurtris et il y a de la peau sous ses ongles. Je savais qu'elle allait se battre. Même avec toute ces blessures, elle reste à mes yeux la plus belle femme. Elle remue et ouvre les yeux, lentement. Elle regarde enfin vers moi. Je vois dans ses yeux de l'étonnement puis de la peur.

Je parle doucement en essayant de pas l'alarmer. «Katniss, c'est moi.»

Elle retire sa main, se lève et se met dans un coin de la pièce. Je me déplace lentement vers elle. «Ma chérie, c'est Peeta.»

Elle me regarde étrangement. «Peeta ?» Sa voix est pleine d'émotion.

«Oui.»

Ses yeux clignotent d'émotion, mais sans vie. «Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?»

«Qu'est-ce ...» Elle me coupe la parole.

«Je ne veux pas te toi, tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

«Je ne suis avec personne ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareil ?»

Sa voix se met a trembler et elle commence a pleurer. «Tu ... Tu m'as abandonné.»

«Non !

_ Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé.

_ Je t'es toujours aimé !

_ Elle est venue me voir. Sais tu que ... Tu pouvais me quitter sans me mentir. Elle m'a montré des photos de vous deux, ensemble !» Elle est maintenant trop en colère et elle me crie dessus. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle parle.

«Qui ?

_ Marie.

_ Qui diable est Marie ?

_ Elle était dans l'arène avec nous, je pense. Elle est la raison pour laquelle le Capitol m'a pris. Tu l'avais choisi et tu leur avais demandé de m'emmené pour que tu puisses être heureux sans moi.»

Les larmes me rends la vision trouble, ma gorge est serrée. Mon coeur me fait tellement mal. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle tend ses bras pour m'empêcher de la toucher.

«Katniss, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas ...

_ Je n'ai jamais été assez bonne pour toi de toute façon. Tu mérites qui est ... Digne de toi.

_Arrête sa, maintenant !» Je lui ai crié dessus.

«Je ne pourrais jamais être honnête au sujet de mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur de faire face à mes sentiments parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Puis, ils m'ont montré les bandes ...

_ Quel bandes ?

_ Tu allais me tuer. Tu avais demandé à Finnick comment le faire.

_ Non, Katniss, s'il te plaît ... écoute-moi.

_ Tu avais dis que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Que je n'étais ...

_ JE N'AI JAMAIS ...

_ Tu avais dis, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, pour qu'on se mari !» Elle fini en criant, puis tombe à genoux en pleurant à chaude larmes. Je peux pas l'aider. Je tends la main vers elle, puis enroule mes bras autour d'elle. Elle me tape dans un premier temps, mais ensuite elle m'entend pleurer et s'arrête de me frapper. Je l'embrasse aussi fort que je peux. J'ai besoin de mettre fin à nos deux souffrances.

«Je n'ai jamais dis ces choses là. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi dans ma vie.»

Elle cesse de trembler et ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Elle est complètement figée dans mes bras.

Sa petite voix est si pleine de tristesse que mon coeur se serre. «Maintenant, je sais que tu ment. Personne n'a jamais su m'aimer, Peeta.»

Elle s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers l'un des chariots médicaux et saisit un rasoir. Avant que je n'ai pu réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire, elle passe au-dessus de son poignet et le sang commence à goutter sur le carrelage pales.

«NON !» Je lui attrape les poignets et la force à abandonner le rasoir. Elle se bat durement, mais je m'accroche à elle. J'arrache la partie inférieur de ma chemise et l'enroule autour de son poignet pour stopper le saignement.

Elle commence à gémir. «S'il te plaît Peeta, je ne veux pas vivre comme sa. Si jamais tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse-moi partir. Je ne peux pas vivre alors que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

Je la tire vers moi et lui murmure à l'oreille. «Je n'aime personne d'autre.»

Les médecins entrent dans la pièce et dès qu'elle voit la seringue, elle recommence à paniquer et essaie de se sauver de nouveau. «Non, s'il vous plaît. Je vais bien. S'il vous plaît, j'en veux plus. Je ne pourrais plus gérer mes souvenirs. Je préfère mourir en souffrant que dans reprendre ! Peeta, s'il te plaît dis leur d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas en prendre plus !» Je sanglote comme je la tiens encore pour eux et je vois le regard de la trahison sur son visage. Les médicaments agissent et elle s'endort. Je caresse son visage pâle. Même inconsciente elle a l'air ... hantée.

Les médecins me disent qu'elle sera dans cet état pendant un certain temps, mais je refuse de la quitter. Je me couche à côté d'elle sur son lit étroit et lui murmure à son oreille maintes et maintes fois. «Je t'aime, Katniss. Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre et sa ne sera jamais le cas.

Je m'endors, mais les cris de Katniss me réveille. Je vois qu'elle dort encore, mais elle doit être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar.

«Non, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas ici. S'il te plaît.» Elle commence à pleurer quand je décide de la secouer doucement pour la réveiller. Ses yeux grands ouverts puis elle se concentre sur moi. Elle commence à trembler de façon incontrôlable. «Pourquoi es-tu rester avec moi ?»

Je pousse une mèche de ses cheveux qui était devant ses yeux. «Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. Je ne vais pas te quitter.»

Elle se redresse en tremblant, se lève lentement et recule dans un coin.

«Tu veux voir quelqu'un d'autre, Katniss ?»

Elle secoue négativement la tête.

«Gale est ici.» Je n'arrive même pas à ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Elle se fige et plus de colère que j'ai jamais vu dans son regard. Sa voix est pleine de rage. «Gale est mort pour moi !»

Je reste choqué mais lui demande quand même. «Pourquoi ?»

Elle me regarde avec les yeux remplis de haine. «Parce que Peeta ... Gale a tué ma soeur !».


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je me lève en état de choque mais je baisse mon regard vers elle. «Katniss, Prim n'est pas morte.»

Elle me crie dessus et se lève aussi. «J'ai vu les bandes ! Il a fait sauter le District 12 et il a incité à la rébellion ! Il n'a pas fait demi-tour pour sauver ma soeur et ma mère, je les ai regardé brûler ! Je l'ai vu à la télévision !»

«Non, Katniss. Ils sont tous dans le District 13.»

Je tends la main vers elle et je lui touche l'épaule mais, elle se dégage de ma main et se tient encore plus loin de moi. «Tu veux vraiment mon départ ?» Sa voix est étrangement calme.

«Qu'est-ce ...

_ Retourne voir Marie. Pas plus de mensonges. Pas plus de souvenirs.

_ Katniss ...

_ TU PEUX NE JAMAIS M'AIMER ! C'est vrai. Tu m'as dis que c'était mise en scène pour le Panem, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me toucher, m'embrasser ...

_ Rien de tout cela était de la comédie ...

_Je t'ai vu avec Glimmer, ensemble ... La première nuit des jeux. Tu l'embrassais.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais fais !

_ Tu as rencontré Marie lors de la tournée des Vainqueurs. Elle était la vainqueur du District 6. Tu as passé toutes tes nuits avec elle.»

J'ai enfin une chance de lui prouver qu'elle se trompe. «Katniss, tu sais que c'est un mensonge. Tu le sais ! Te souviens-tu ? Nous devions toujours dormir dans le même lit pour ... pour se soutenir lors de nos cauchemars de chaque nuits.»

Elle s'arrête et un voile de confusion apparait dans son regard. «Je me souviens que ...»

Je regarde ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que mon pire cauchemar serait de te perdre ?»

Je tends les mains et essuie ses joues pleins de larmes de mes deux mains. «Oui», elle me chuchote.

Ma voix est douce, suppliante. Je dois l'atteindre. «Alors, comment as-tu pu croire que je voudrais de quelqu'un d'autre ?»

Ses yeux remplissent de plus en plus de confusion et elle s'affaisse sur le sol. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et je lui tiens la main. «Nous allons passer à travers cela, Katniss. Ensemble.»

Elle hoche la tête lentement et ne m'arrête pas quand je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Dans un premier temps, elle ne bouge pas. Je pose légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et quand je la sens sourire, j'approfondi le baiser. Je suis comme un homme affamé, quand je l'embrasse pour la deuxième fois. Elle ouvre la bouche pour me permettre d'approfondir le baiser, et je l'embrasse passionnément. Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle mais elle me repousse d'un seul cout.

«Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas me tromper à nouveau. Je ne vais pas aider la rébellion qui a tué Prim. Qui ... qui t'as emmené loin de moi !»

Je tends de nouveau la main vers elle, mon coeur est brisé. «Je suis ici.»

Elle devient hystérique quand elle me repousse. «Non, tu n'est pas la, non ! Tu m'as laissé pour quelqu'un d'autre !

«Katniss, s'il te plaît ...» Ma gorge se serre et je ne peux pas aller plus loin car elle me décroche un regard tellement accusateur que je me stop.

«Tu as commandé tous ces tests qui de me faire oublier, mais sa ne marche pas. Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi ! Tu les as laissé me faire du mal ! Me tourmenter ! Tu es l'ennemi ! L'ennemi !»

Je ne peux pas m'aider moi-même mais je tente de l'embrasser de nouveau. La course est perdu d'avance. En entendant sa voix m'appeler l'ennemi est un cauchemar. Le Président Snow a atteint son objectif. Il a réussi à la briser et, à son tour, il m'a brisé aussi.

Les médecins m'ont forcés à quitter la chambre afin qu'ils puissent faire quelques tests. Je m'assoie à l'extérieur de sa chambre car je refuse de la laisser. Gale se pose à côté de moi avec un plateau de nourriture. Il me le tend et je le prends avec beaucoup de gratitude.

«Merci.

_ De rien. Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle est brissée.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi elle ne veut pas me voir ?»

Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis je me tourne vers Gale. Rien ne peut le préparer à ce que je vais lui dire. Rien. «Elle pense que tu as tué sa mère et Prim.»

Gale perd ses couleurs. «Qu'est-ce ...

_ Elle pense que tu as arrangé l'attentat du 12. Que tu as sacrifié tous ces gens pour inciter à la rébellion. Elle est convaincue que tu as sa famille pour y mourir.

_ Comment peut-elle penser cela ? Oh mon Dieu.» Gale est déchiré et se détourne son regard vers l'étage.

«Elle croit que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Que je suis la raison pour laquelle elle a été torturée. Elle pense que je suis la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont emmenée. Elle m'a appelé ... l'ennemi.» Les larmes coulent sur mes joues à nouveau, mais à la différence de Gale, je ne fais rien pour les cacher. Qui se soucie de sa de toute façon ?

Gale secoue la tête et retrouve sa voix. «Ils l'ont détruit.»

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence. «Non, ils ont essayé de la détruire. Mais nous allons l'aider à la remettre sur la bonne voie.»


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Les médecins nous entraînent tous dans une salle de conférence privée. Je regarde autour de la salle tous les visages. Gale, Haymitch, Présidente Coin, Plutarch, Prim et la maman de Katniss. Je suis accablé par l'angoisse. Je ne veux pas être dans cette salle. Je veux être avec Katniss. J'ai besoin d'être la pour la protéger.

Docteur Redgrave commence à parler doucement. «Katniss a vécu une expérience très traumatisante. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs à 100% de ce qui a été fait sur elle. Cependant, elle a reçu une injection au moins soixante-dix fois au cours d'une semaine. Nous croyons qu'ils tentaient de détourner son esprit en utilisant le venin des abeilles tueuses.»

Cela ne peut pas être réel. Je parviens à prononcer un mot calmement. «Détourner ?»

Les médecins hochent la tête avant de continuer. «Oui. Ils prennent vos souvenirs et les tord. Remplace la réalité que vous connaissez avec l'ensemble de vos craintes mélangé avec des plantes de fausse mémoire. Ils utilisent le venins des abeilles pour accélérer le processus. Il semble qu'elle a combattu le traitement, mais il y a toujours les effets qu'elle a subis et ils sont très sévères.»

Gale prend la parole. «Que voulez-vous dire, docteur ?»

«Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas lui permettre de voir sa mère ou Prim parce que le Capitole lui a fait croire que la tempête les a tués dans le cadre de la rébellion, et de lui faire croire que la rébellion est une mauvaise chose. Si elle les voit, il risque de croire qu'elle devient folle. De même, Gale, tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la salle. Elle croit que tu as tué ses proches.»

Gale baisse la tête dans la défaite comme Prim et sa mère qui commence à pleurer. Elle avait peur de perdre Prim. C'était sa plus grande peur et le venin a joué sur sa peur.

Le médecin se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre. «Maintenant, Peeta, les souvenirs de Katniss de toi son très intéressants. Elle t'a clairement fais croire que tu étais l'ennemi ... Mais elle l'a modifié de sorte qu'il est de sa faute, au Capitole, s'ils ont échoué pour qu'elle se retourne contre toi. Alors ils ont ciblé ton amour pour elle et l'ont convaincu que tu avais choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Cela l'a détruit émotionnellement, mais ils étaient incapable de jouer avec vos souvenirs à tous les deux, ensemble. Je pense que si tu lui parles de ces souvenirs, sa peut l'aider.»

Je hoche la tête, désireux de faire quelque chose qui puisse lui venir en aide. Haymitch prend pour la première fois la parole. «Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ?»

Le médecin regarde Haymitch avec des yeux sympathiques. «Rien. Elle ne s'ouvre pas à vous. Vous êtes un symbole de la rébellion qui a tout pris. Les seules personnes qui ont une chance d'obtenir de ces souvenirs son Peeta et Finnick.»

Gale s'exclame : «Pourquoi Finnick ?

_ Elle lui a fait confiance dans l'arène. Il a sauvé à plusieurs reprises Peeta. Même si, le Capitole n'a pas pris la peine de se salir avec ses souvenirs de lui. La mémoire que lui a créer le Capitole est, que Peeta et Finnick avaient l'intention d'en finir avec elle, mais depuis ils n'ont touchés à rien d'autre de ses souvenirs. Donc il est probable qu'elle le croit.»

Gale se lève, les larmes au yeux et jette sa chaise à travers la pièce. «Alors ma meilleure amie croit que j'ai tué sa famille pour la rébellion, mais ne sera pas croire que Peeta est l'ennemi ? Elle me déteste ?»

Je secoue la tête, sentant bien sûr la colère à travers moi. «Ce n'est pas sa faute !»

Gale continu de hurler et je me sens encore plus en colère. «Elle pense que j'ai tué sa famille. Je l'ai connue et aimée depuis des années ! Pourtant, elle a confiance en toi plus qu'elle ne m'a jamais fais confiance à moi !» Gale quitte la pièce rapidement et je reste en colère.

«Personne n'a le droit d'être en colère contre elle. C'est le Capitole qui a fait sa ! Pas elle !»

Haymitch se lève à côté de moi. «Nous le savons tous, Peeta.»

Je soupire et je me tourne vers le médecin. «Docteur, je suis prêt à lui venir en aide. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.»


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

«Je suis prêt à lui venir en aide.» Mes mots font écho dans ma tête que je me prépare mentalement pour la tâche que j'ai à accomplir. Je sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour obtenir un résultat. Je marche dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Elle est éveillée. De la confusion et de la peur travers ses yeux, mais elle reste assise sur le lit cette fois.

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle sur le lit, mais je garde toujours mes distances pour ne pas la contrarier.

«Je suis là pour t'aider, Katniss.»

Elle se méfie de moi et doute. «Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ?

_ Parce que je t'aime.»

Elle saute de son lit et traverse la pièce pour ce mettre de l'autre côté. Elle croise les bras et même si elle est terrifiée, elle ressemble plus à son regarde de d'habitude. Tétu. «S'il te plaît, ne dis pas sa juste pour moi.

_ Je t'aime, Katniss Everdeen. Je le suis toujours et je le serai toujours.

_ Non, tu n'es pas. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tes lettre et de la bande. Elle m'a montré des photos de vous deux.»

Je secoue la tête et descend du lit et marche près d'elle d'un pas lent afin de ne pas l'effrayer. «Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ces lettre venaient parce que je n'ai jamais écris. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un du nom de Marie dans ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais laisser t'emmener loin de moi.

_ Mais je me souviens.

_ Je vais t'aider à te souvenir et te prouver que le Capitole a planté ces souvenirs.

_ Comment ?»

Sa voix est si belle et si douce que je veux juste l'entourer de mes bras et l'embrasser, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. «Je veux que tu me parles de tes souvenirs que tu as. Tu me demande si c'est vrai et je t'expliquerai et si c'est faux je t'expliquerai aussi. Si c'est vrai je dirai ''Réel'' et si c'est faux je dirai ''Pas réel''. Sa marche ?»

Elle hoche positivement la tête et commence à me poser des questions. «Tu aimes Marie ?

_ Pas réel. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit.

_ Tu ... tu m'as donné une perle ?» l'espoir dans sa voix me fait sourire.

«Réel, la nuit avant que nous soyons séparés dans l'arène.

_ Tu as embrassé Glimmer dans les premiers jeux ?

_ Pas réel. Tu es la seule que je vais jamais embrasser. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par personne d'autre ... jamais.»

Je m'avance vers elle, lentement, et je lui tiens la main, comme elle continue. Elle ne se retire pas loin de moi et je vois la peur qui s'écoule de ses yeux. Elle apporte douceur jusqu'à son autre main et touche ma joue. Les larmes commencent à tomber sur mes joues et elle les essuie doucement. Sa peau est comme de la soie contre ma joue. J'imite ses actions et essuie ses propres larmes silencieusement. Je peux sentir sa venue vers moi. «Tu as sauvé ma vie quand on était enfant avec des pains ?»

Sa voix était un murmure, je chuchote. «Réel, je t'aimais, déjà à ce moment là.»

Elle hoche la tête. «Tu as l'habitude de dormir dans ma chambre, donc on se faisait pas des cauchemars .»

Ils n'ont plus le son comme une question, mais je lui réponds quand même. «Réel, c'était la seule fois où je n'ai pas fais des cauchemars.»

Ses yeux ont changé. Elle ne regarde plus avec une regard confus ou triste. Elle a l'air heureuse. «Je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi.

_ Réel. Et je t'ai dis ...

_ Toujours.» Elle termine à ma place. Je sais qu'elle s'en souvient. Elle se souvient de tout sur nous. Je peux la sentir de retour dans la chambre avec moi. Elle n'est pas loin.

«Oui, toujours.» Je chuchote. Son visage est maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien. Nous nous sommes rapprochés au cours de notre conversation. Je me penche pour terminer la distance qui nous sépare. Ses lèvres sont douces et les miennes sont impatientes que nous explorons un de l'autre, en savourant l'instant. J'emmêlent mes mains dans ses cheveux qui tombe librement dans son dos. Elle me tire vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se rencontrent et dansent ensemble. Il est le baiser le plus parfait que j'ai jamais eu. Elle finit par briser l'écart et je vois une petite frayeur dans ses yeux. Elle a peur. Elle a peur que je vais sortir de cette pièce et ne jamais revenir. Cela ne va pas se produire. «Katniss, si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi serais-je ici ? Je t'aime. Je veux que tu m'épouse. Je te veux. Toujours. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime depuis que nous étions ensemble en maternelle. Je ne vais pas te quitter, jamais. Je te le promet.

Je vois les petites traces de frayeur quitter son visage. «Je te crois. Je t'aime aussi.» Mon coeur s'envole. Elle m'aime vraiment ! Je l'embrasse et nous pleurons tous les deux. Je sais qu'elle va me revenir. Je vais rompre l'emprise du Capitole a sur elle et puis je vais tuer le Président Snow avec mes propres mains pour lui avoir fais du mal. Je m'éloigne à contrecoeur d'elle et je lui dis que je vais aller parler aux médecins. Je veux qu'il sachent que nous avons fais de grands progrès aujourd'hui. Je tiens également à aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Quand je sors de la chambre, je vois Gale qui se tient devant la porte et qui nous regardait. Je ressens de la colère en moi et je tente de rester calme. «Gale, tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Elle ne peut pas te voir maintenant. Tu te souviens de ce que le médecin a dit ?»

Gale me ricane au nez. «Peut-être que tu pourrais passer un peu moins de temps à sortir avec elle et de la convaincre que je ne suis pas un monstre.»

Je prends du recule pour pas le frapper. «Non de Dieu, Gale, nous ne pouvons pas avoir un moment de bonheur ? Je l'aime, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, même te blanchir. Mais nous devons être prudents ...

_ Il est facile pour toi de dire sa ! Tu es avec elle ! Elle ne te hais pas !

_ Elle ne te déteste pas ...

_ Oui, mais elle le fait ! Toi dois penser à quelque chose d'autre Peeta. Tu pense à ce qu'elle va dire à ce sujet quand elle sera bien. Es-tu prêt à la perdre pour moi si elle me choisit ?»

Mon coeur se serre à ces mots, mais je suis confiant dans notre amour. La jalousie coule à travers mes veines et si je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher. «Si elle veut être avec toi, alors je respecterai son choix. Mais en ce moment elle ne veut pas te voir. Tu dois partir.

_ Non, j'ai besoin de parler avec elle maintenant.» Gale me pousse contre le mur, dur. Je sens tous l'air quitter mon corps et avant que l'air soit de nouveau dans mes poumons, il est dans la chambre et a fermé la porte à clef derrière lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous ce qui suive ma fiction :) **

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, donner moi votre avis ;)**

Chapitre 10 POV de Gale

Je verrouille la porte derrière moi et je me troune pour faire face à Katniss. Elle me voit et se précipite au bout de la pièce pour ce mettre le point loin de moi, elle s'affaisse sur le sol en enveloppant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

«Captip ?» Je l'appel tout doucement.

«Elle ne me répond pas. Depuis que je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle a commencé à trembler. J'entends Peeta à l'extérieur, il me dit que pour sa sécurité je devrais le laisser entrer dans la salle. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, donc je l'ignore.

Elle me regarde et je vois de la rage dans son regard. «Vas-t-en !

_ Je n'ai pas organisé d'attentat !»

J'essaie de m'approcher d'elle mais elle me crie dessus. «Eloigne toi de moi !»

Je l'ignore et m'assoie sur le sol en face d'elle. Elle continue de crier et sa me fais mal de voir qu'elle a peur de moi. «Peeta, aide-moi !

_ J'ai été ton meilleur ami pendant des années ! Je t'aime ! Je t'ai aimé pendant très longtemps ! Comment peux-tu croire que je tuerai ta famille, mais tu crois en Peeta ? Pourquoi ?» Je sais que j'ai foiré à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas laissé ma jalousie entrer dans notre conversation, mais je l'ai fais.

La sécurité ouvre la porte et je me tourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois que Katniss a attrapé mon couteau qui se trouvait à ma ceinture. Je me tiens loin d'elle et Peeta rentre dans la chambre. Katniss tient le couteau et on peut voir qu'elle est folle, mais de peur.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Qu'ont-ils fait de moi ?» Elle semble se rendre compte qu'elle est devenu folle, mais on arrive pas à l'arrêter.

Peeta commence à s'approcher d'elle très lentement. «On va t'aider à aller mieux, Katniss. S'il te plaît ma chérie, laisse tomber le couteau.»

Elle tourne son regard vers Peeta. «Je suis folle. Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. C'est moi l'ennemi. MOI !»

Peeta se précipite sur elle et je fais de même. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'elle va faire, mais non arrivons trop tard. Elle plonge la lame dans son ventre et je vois son sang qui se répand sur le sol.

Elle tombe vers le sol et Peeta la rattrape avant qu'elle touche le sol. Les agents de sécurité on déjà appelés les médecins. Je mets mes mains sur la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Peeta éloigne le couteau avec ses pied, tandis qu'il l'a berce. Elle nous parle d'une fois très faible.

«Je suis désolée, Peeta. Je suis l'ennemi. Depuis le début.»

Il l'a regarde avec des yeux remplis d'amour, que je dois regarder ailleurs pour pas crier ma douleur. «Non, tu ne l'es pas, tu m'entends ? Nous allons passer cette épreuve.»

Sa voix commence à devenir de plus en plus faible. «Je ne suis rien, juste un pion dans leurs jeux.»

Je remarque que la voix de Peeta est remplis de désespoir en entendant ses propos. «Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Ce faux.»

Elle soupire doucement. «Laisse-moi mourir comme je suis censée le faire ...

_ Non ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je ne peux pas !»

Peeta est si désemparé que je me fais une autre opinion de lui quand Katniss parvient enfin à détacher ses yeux de lui, je peux voir qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'a choisi.

«J'espère que tuer ma famille a aidé ta rébellion. Je peux être de nouveau avec eux maintenant.»

Je commence à pleurer et je me hais pour sa. Les larmes sont pour les faibles ! «Je ne les ai pas tuer, Katniss. Ils sont ici. Ils sont vivants.»

Elle détourne son regard et refuse de me regarder plus longtemps. «Ne me mens plus. D'accord ? Pas maintenant.»

Le médecin arrive et dès qu'il sort l'aiguille, elle se met à hurler. Peeta essaie de la calmer et je remarque une rivière de larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'essaie même pas de les cacher ou de les effacer. Il me mets mal à l'aise. Il me fait aussi réaliser que c'est un homme bien meilleur que je peux espérer devenir. Le sédatif fonctionne instantanément et elle cesse de ce débattre. Peeta refuse de la lâcher pour que les médecins la soigne car elle est toujours dans ses bras. Il remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il lui caresse ses pommettes et lui donne des baisers sur sa joues et sur son front. Alors qu'il continu de pleurer, je le vois qui lui murmure des choses à l'oreille, que je n'entends pas ... Mais c'est trop personnels de toute façon.

Une fois qu'elle peut se reposer, Peeta la pose confortablement sur son lit d'hôpital. Le médecin nous on dit qu'elle sera absente pendant trois heures, au moins. Peeta lui donne un doux baiser sur le front et quitte la pièce. Il refuse de me regarder, il est tellement en colère contre moi. Je comprends sa colère. C'est à cause de moi tout cela. Ma jalousie et ma colère m'a pousser à faire cette bêtise. Je m'assoie sur une chaise à côté du lit de Katniss et le médecin me laisse seul avec elle. Je reste tranquillement assis. Je ne la touche pas. J'ai peur de la déranger. Le médecin a dit qu'elle dormira pendant un certain temps. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'étais ici avec elle. Je suis assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit et, maintenant je peux me pleurer tranquillement. Je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu la fille que j'aime. Et je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un que je dois blâmer pour sa, même pas moi. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, mais je l'ai jamais vraiment prouver. Peeta, lui, n'a jamais hésité à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Je me souviens lors des jeux et voir sa chute de l'amour qui tombait avec lui. Lui qui guérissait dans la grotte. L'embrassant. Je me souviens que lors de leur premier baiser où je savais qu'elle prenait soin de lui, je savais qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Peeta Mellark. Depuis ce jour, je le hais. Je l'ai blâmé pour m'avoir pris Katniss quand ma colère me rendrais fou. Parce que j'ai vraiment été nul, je peux que me blâmer d'avoir perdu Katniss Everdeen. Mais, elle n'a jamais été mienne ...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 POV de Peeta

Après avoir quitté Katniss, je me balade de la salle de contrôle jusqu'au bureau de la Présidente Coin. La rage brûle en moi. Coin et Cressida sont en réunion, mais de toute façon, j'allais les interrompre. «Je veux envoyé un message au Président Snow et à tous les citoyens du Capitole. Et je tiens à le faire dès maintenant.» Présidente Coin hoche la tête et pousse Cressida hors de la salle pour m'accompagner.

Je n'ai pas préparer ce que j'allais lui dire. Je vais juste parler avec mon coeur et utiliser ma colère pour me guider.

Cressida prépare toutes les caméras et quand je suis prêt, je commence à parler. «Katniss Everdeen est de retour et en sécurité. Elle est soignée en ce moment même et quand elle sera prête, elle redeviendra notre Geai Moqueur une fois de plus. Je vous avais prévenu, Président Snow. Je vous avais prévenu des représailles si on touchait encore une fois ma fiancée. Dès que nous entrerons dans le Capitole et qu'on le contrôlera, je vous trouverai et je vous trancherai la gorge. Il s'agira de la première et la seule fois que je savourai de tuer un être humain. Vous avez fais de moi une arme quand je me suis entrainer pour les jeux. Êtes-vous maintenant heureux, Monsieur le Président ? Vous avez été prévenu, et maintenant je n'aurais plus aucune pitié parce que vous avez eu aucune pitié avec Katniss. Profitez du peu de temps de vie qu'il vous reste, le compte à rebours est lancé. Tic ... Tac ...»

Cressida hoche la tête vers moi et je quitte la pièce sans dire un mot. Johanna m'attend dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas parler avec elle depuis que nous étions, ensemble dans l'arène. Elle m'attrape par le bras. «Nous avons besoin de te parler.»

Je secoue la tête. «Plus tard, j'ai besoin de voir Katniss.

_ Elle sera absente pendant quelques heures avec ce sédatif. S'il te plaît, c'est important.

_ D'accord, je te suis.» Je me demande bien de quoi est veut me parler, pour que sa soit plus important que ma Katniss ...

Johanna m'amène dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière nous. Elle fait une pause avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Je m'enfonce sur une chaise qui était à côté et j'attends. «Je tiens à te dire que je me souviens ... de ce ... de ce que Katniss a traversé, pendant notre séjour au Capitole.»

Le désespoir se glisse dans tout mon être, mais je le tiens à distance. «Très bien. Que sais-tu ?

_ Nous avons été maintenues dans des chambres cote à cote. Je l'entendais crier. On me dit qu'on nous gardait que pour une semaine, mais on les sentait comme des années. J'ai été torturé pour obtenir des informations, mais ils n'ont jamais cessés de la torturer. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas rien au sujet de la rébellion. Haymitch avait voulu vous garder dans le noir total. Mais ils ne l'a croyait pas. Ils pensaient qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus ...»

Je prends une grande respiration. «De quel matière vous ont-ils torturées ?

_ Pour les deux premiers jours, ils ont essayés de nous briser. Ils nous ont fouettées, battues, enchaînées, brûlées et nous laissait mourir de faim. Je leur ai dis que Katniss ne savait rien et ils m'ont finalement cru. Mais ils lui ont fait subir une autre torture. Ils lui ont injecté quelque chose puis lui montrait des vidéos, et je l'entendais hurler et pleurer toute la journée. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler après sa. Une femme est venue la voir après et elle lui a dit, que tu te souciais plus d'elle et que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre qui était plus digne de ton amour. Elle prétendait être ta femme. Elle est restée avec Katniss pendant deux jours et elle lui injectait elle même le produit. Katniss pleurait et criait tout le temps, ils ne l'a laissait pas dormir et elle ne dormait qu'une fois par semaine.»

Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Je pleure tout le temps en ce moment. «Les médecins, ils ont dit qu'elle a combattu contre ce médicament. Qu'elle a résisté à ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.»

Johanna hoche la tête. «Oui, elle l'a fait et pour une seule chose.»

Je me sens confus. «Qu'est-ce que ...

_ C'est pour toi

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?»

Johanna soupire. «Elle refusait de croire que tu étais l'ennemi comme ils le disaient, ils disaient que tu était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et ils lui disaient que tu pensais que c'était elle l'ennemi maintenant. Mais elle a retourner leur invention contre eux, elle s'est détestée mais elle t'aimait toujours.

_ Je ne comprends ...

_ Ils allaient se servir d'elle contre toi, Peeta. Ils voulaient qu'elle te tue !

_ Qu'est-ce ...

_ C'est pour sa qu'elle a préféré se détesté plutôt que de les écouter.

_ C'est pour sa qu'elle a essayé de se tuer ?

_ Oui, le Capitole veut tuer le Geai Moqueur. C'est pourquoi elle est programmée à faire, vu qu'elle ne pourra pas te tuer.»

**Voilà, je m'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. La suite demain :) Laissez moi des coms **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Je ne cesse de me répéter les mots de Johanna.

Le Capitole veut que le Geai Moqueur se suicide. Elle est programmé pour le faire, car ils ne pouvaient pas la programmé pour me tuer.

J'aime Katniss depuis que j'ai 5ans. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ses sentiments étaient encore plus fort que les miens. J'ai toujours espéré qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais j'ai jamais cru que sa serait vrai. Je sens les émotions qui me tombent dessus quand je fais le chemin pour retourner dans la chambre de Katniss. Je marche dans la salle et je vois Gale qui se trouve assis près de son lit.

«Tu ne devrais pas être ici.» Quand je le dis, je me donne même pas la peine de caché ma colère dans ma voix. Je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait, alors pourquoi le cacher ?

«Je sais, mais le docteur a dit qu'elle dormira pendant plusieurs heures, alors j'ai pensé ...

_ C'est bien.» Je me casse de l'autre côté du lit et je prends la main froide de Katniss dans la mienne. Je remarque que Gale ne l'a pas toucher.

«Je suis désolé, Peeta.

_ Je sais.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. J'ai pensé que si elle me voyait, elle saurait que je n'aurai jamais pu la trahir comme ça et laisser sa famille mourir.

_ Elle n'avait pas le choix, Gale. D'accord ? Johanna m'a raconté comment ils l'ont torturé. Sais-tu pourquoi elle a fait sa ?

_ Non.

_ Ils ont essayé de la programmer pour me tuer.

_ C'est pour sa qu'elle a lutté contre le Capitole, mais les médecins ...

_ Oui, mais c'est aussi pourquoi elle est comme sa en ce moment. Donc ils l'ont programmé pour qu'elle se tue vu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la programmer pour me tuer.» En disant ces derniers mots, j'ai le coeur très lourd. Je crois finalement le regard de Gale et je vois les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

«Qu'est-ce ..? Non ! Nous devons arrêter sa ! Comment peut-on l'arrêter ?»

Je secoue la tête et retourne mon regard vers mon amour endormi. «Je dois la ramener. Je dois lui faire voir ce que j'ai vu en elle. Je dois lui faire voir ... Je dois la ramener...» Je ne sais même pas si je parle encore à Gale. Si je n'apporte pas des secours à Katniss, alors je mourrai directement avec elle. Je sais que je dois le faire.

«J'ai eu tort, Peeta.»

Je me tourne vers lui et il continu. « Je t'ai haï depuis que tu as annoncé dans ton interview que tu l'aimais. L'as-tu aimer, même maintenant ?»

Je hoche positivement la tête. «Je l'aime depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me souvenir.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dis ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'ils y avaient un tas de choses qui m'empêchais de lui dire. J'avais peur d'être rejeté ... J'avais peur qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi. Mais quand elle s'est portée volontaire pour prendre la place de sa soeur, je voulais que se soit mon nom qui soit tiré, juste pour avoir une chance pour être avec elle pour lui dire enfin toute la vérité, parce que si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi, tout serait réglé, car un seul d'entre nous allait rentrer à la maison et je voulais que sa soit elle.»

Mon honnêteté a surpris Gale. «Wouah ! Tu n'es jamais pensé que tu étais aussi courageux.

_ Je ne suis pas brave. Je viens de ... je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de vivre dans le District 12, sans elle.» Je l'ai dis. Je l'ai admis devant Gale.

«Je connais ce sentiment. Lorsque tu as avoué ton amour pour elle, j'ai vu le regard dans ses yeux. Elle t'a fait des soins, alors qu'elle ne fait jamais de soins. Quand je regardais les jeux, sa me tuais de la voir tombée amoureuse de toi. Chaque baiser, chaque contact, chaque mot m'ont torturé.

_ C'était de la comédie à cette époque. Elle voulait qu'on rentre à la maison tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que Katniss se souciait de moi à ce moment la.

_ Non, ce n'était pas de la comédie pour elle. Quand elle s'inquiétait de ton état de santé dans la grotte, quand elle a risqué sa vie pour ton médicament, ce vrai premier baiser qu'elle t'a donné où elle n'a pas réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments ... elle était amoureuse de toi. Quand elle est arrivée à la maison et qu'elle s'est éloignée, c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi tu l'aimes. Elle ne l'a jamais su clairement ...

_ Elle n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle peut nous faire.» Je souris à mon choix de mots et Gale hoche la tête. «Mais elle t'a embrassée dans les bois et quand tu as été fouetté.» Je veux croire les mots de Gale, car cela voudra dire que j'avais raison. Toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient réelle. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, en même temps que moi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

«Elle m'a embrassé pour que je me sente mieux, pas pour elle. Elle ne supporte pas de me voir triste. C'est le seul moment ou elle me fait des caresses. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Tu as déclaré ton amour pour elle, tu as promis de la protéger, et tu as tout abandonné pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas fais, ou je l'ai fais trop tard. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais dans les bois, lorsque nous avons discuter de nous enfuir, mais sa n'aurait pas fonctionner si tu ne venais pas.»

Mon coeur s'accélère à ses mots. Les mots que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. «Elle a dit sa ?»

Il soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux. «Elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Crois-moi.

_ Eh bien, merci pour ce que tu m'as dis

_ De rien.» Il se lève pour partir mais se retourne. «Oh, Peeta ...»

Je me tourne vers lui. «Oui ?

_ Je veux être présent quand tu tueras Snow.» Je peux voir une envie de meurtre dans ses yeux. Un sentiment qui mets assez familier.

«Bien sûr.

_ Merci.» Il jette un dernier cout d'oeil a Katniss avant de s'en détourner et de sortir de la salle. «Prends soin d'elle.

_Toujours.» Je lui dis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tous le monde  
Bon, vu que c'est dimanche je décide de publier un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laisser moi votre avis :D**

Chapitre 13

Je suis assis sur le lit et je tiens la main de Katniss quand elle commence a s'agiter. Elle tourne le regard vers moi.

«Je ne suis pas morte ?» Il s'agit d'une question qu'elle pose avec beaucoup de triste et cela me brise le coeur.

«Non, je ne vais pas te laisser te tuer.

_ Je dois mourir.

_ Cela va me détruire.» J'ai essayé d'être fort, mais ses paroles me déchirent le coeur et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Katniss regarde vers le bas, de peur de rencontrer mes yeux. Elle a une émotion débordante dans ses yeux mais elle essaie de me le cacher. «Tu parles ... Je suis rien de spécial.»

Ses mots me coupe comme si c'était un couteau. «Si tu l'es ! Je mourrais avec toi. Si jamais tu réussi ce que tu essaie de faire alors je te suivrai !»

Cela la choque, je peux le voir dans son regard. Mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. Elle tend sa main pour prendre les miennes et les serres afin que nos deux mains soit liées. «Merci de ne pas le dire.»

Elle n'a aucune émotion lorsqu'ils traitent avec elle, mais elle ne peut pas la gérer avec moi. «Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as combattu très dur pour me garder en vie ?»

Je peux lire l'étonnement dans ses yeux qui brillent. «Tu sais ..?

_ Oui, Johanna m'a tout raconté.»

Elle ne peut pas parler, elle hoche seulement de la tête.

Je m'approche d'elle et je remarque qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. «Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fais subir.»

Elle essuie avec colère une larme qui coule sur sa joue. «C'est rien ...

_ Non, ce n'est pas rien. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?»

Elle hausse les épaules comme si sa n'avait pas d'importance, mais je vois que c'est faux. J'ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle tremble mais je l'attire vers moi. Je tiens toujours sa main. Elle encercle ma main avec les siennes. Rien qu'avec ce petit geste, mon coeur s'accélère et je lui fais un petit sourire.

«Je suppose que je vais en avoir besoin, de parler. Alors je tiens à te dire que je parlerai qu'à toi et à personne d'autre.» Elle fait une pause et je ne dis rien, comme sa je lui donne tout le temps nécessaire pour aborder le sujet. «Ils ont tué Cinna devant moi. Ils l'ont torturé pour me faire parler au sujet de la rébellion, mais je ne savais rien.» Sa voix tremble et je sens que des sanglots ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je la tiens plus étroitement, en l'encouragent de continuer. «Cinna leur a dit que je ne savais rien ... il ... il leur a dit que je n'étais pas au courant. Il leur a dit que Haymitch nous avait maintenus dans l'obscurité ... Mais ils n'ont pas voulu le croire.» Elle s'arrête de parler pendant un moment et tente de respirer.

Je respire lentement et régulièrement, je place ses mains sur mon coeur et je prends de grandes respirations lentes pour qu'elle tente de régulariser sa respiration. Après une minute, cela fonctionne et elle respire d'une manière totalement normal. Ses yeux sont verrouillés sur les miens. Elle me retire quelques mèches que j'avais devant les yeux et trace les contours de mon visage avec ses mains. Elle se dégage un peu de mes bras pour pouvoir les caresser comme elle l'a fait avec mon visage. Ma respiration devient irrégulière. Juste un simple contact suffit à me faire perdre la tête. Elle sourit légèrement, quand elle remarque l'effet qu'elle me fais. «Je viens ... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment avec moi.» admet-elle. «Je pensais que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. J'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu.» Sa confession lui fais baisser son regard mais je lui remonte le menton doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

«Tu ne pourras jamais me perdre, Katniss. Je t'appartiens.» Je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de la toucher. J'imite ses actions qu'elle à faite il y a quelques secondes, et mes mains caresses tendrement son visage. Je m'attarde sur son menton et je sens ses battement de coeur s'accélérer. Je descends doucement vers son cou, et puis je lui caresse les bras. Je peux voir la chère de poule éclater sur sa peau. Je remonte mon regard sur son visage et je remarque qu'elle me fixe. Le désir brûle dans ses yeux, c'est le même désir qui brûle tout mon corps. Je me penche lentement pour l'embrasser et elle m'a surpris quand c'est elle qui termine le peu de distance qui nous sépare. Je l'embrasse doucement, j'explore tranquillement sa bouche, son goût. Elle ouvre un peu plus la bouche et ensuite nous nous embrassons plus follement, plus passionnément.

Je sens mon sang me brûler les veines et mon coeur battre le plus vite possible. Il s'agit d'un baiser qui nous laisse tous les deux haletant, ne voulant pas que sa se termine. Comme se baiser se poursuit, Katniss passe ses mains sur mon torse et dans mon dos, elle s'attarde dans ses deux endroits. Elle joue avec ma peau, ses doigts sur ma peau nue parviens à me faire frémir. Je ne peux pas cesser de l'embrasser. J'encercle sa taille et caresse son ventre plat et son dos. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je commence à prendre du recul et elle me tire de nouveau vers elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille et en me caressant doucement mon dos des ses doigts provoquant un soupire de ma part.

«Peeta, je ne veux pas m'arrêter.» Sa voix est rempli de désir et je hoche la tête après sa déclaration.

«Es-tu sûr ?» Je veux qu'elle soit sur. Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite. Elle me fait signe que oui et nous recommençons à nous embrasser.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et nous brisons notre baiser pour voir un Haymitch surpris. Je sens instantanément Katniss tendu. Je peux la sentir s'éloigner de moi, de retour à elle-même en voyant l'homme qu'elle méprise aujourd'hui. Elle n'a plus confiance en lui et c'est évident par son changement de comportement. Je suis le premier à rompre le silence.

«Haymitch, que fais-tu ici ?» Je suis frustré par son intrusion et soucieux de l'effet qu'il va avoir sur Katniss. Elle n'a pas bougé, toujours à mes côté et pourtant, je la sens si loin.

Haymitch bégaie plusieurs mots, il est complètement ivre même si l'alcool est complètement interdit dans le 13, il a trouvé un moyen de s'en procurer. «Je voulais vérifier ... elle, Katniss ... j'ai été préoccupé par son ... voulais l'aider.»

Katniss se déplace lentement et se rapproche un peu plus d'Haymitch. «Est-ce que vous travaillez ensemble, tous les deux ?»

La panique commence à me rattraper. Tout le travail fait, le rapprochement que nous avions partagé m'a été arraché. Elle pense que je l'ai trahi. «Non, Katniss. Haymitch est avec les Rebelles. Il m'a aidé à te sauver, comme tout le monde.»

Elle secoue la tête. «Cinna est mort, Haymitch. Il a été torturé durant des heures devant moi, parce que le Capitole a cru que je faisais partie de la rébellion. Ils m'ont dit ... ils ont dit que Peeta a travailler avec toi ... a dit qu'il te défendait.» Elle se tourne pour me regarder droit dans les yeux et je peux voir, qu'à la place du désir qu'elle ressentait il y a encore quelques minutes, je vois de la trahison.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 POV de Peeta

Je vois la trahison dans ses yeux. Je comprends comment elle doit ce sentir en ce moment. Le Capitole semble avoir trouvé d'autres façons de tous nous détruire. J'essaie de la calmer, de la rassurer.

«Katniss, ma chérie, Haymitch tentait toujours de nous protéger quand on était dans l'arène. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé et je t'aurai sauvé si le Capitole n'était pas arrivé les premiers.»

Je vois la rage dans ses yeux et elle continue à chercher qui à raison ... Haymitch la soutient de loin. Même dans son état d'ébriété, il se rend compte qu'il a commis une erreur monumentale. Haymitch regarde Katniss et je vois à quel point il tient à elle. Il l'aime comme sa fille et maintenant elle le déteste.

«Je suis désolé, Katniss. Je suis vraiment désolé.»

Elle le regarde de haut en bas. «Tu as emmené Peeta loin de moi !»

Haymitch la regarde surpris. «Nous lui avons sauvé la vie. J'ai tenu ma promesse que je t'avais fais avant de partir du District 12 !»

Quelque chose dans ses yeux change, une étincelle. Elle se souvient de leur accord.

«De quoi parles-tu, Haymitch ?» Même si je sais de quoi il parle, je veux q'il le dise à haute voix. Il peut l'aider. Je veux qu'elle soit en mesure de lui refaire confiance.

«Je lui ai promis de te sauver cette fois-ci. J'ai tenu ma parole. Je t'ai sauvé.»

Katniss hoche la tête et se s'assoie lentement sur le lit. «Oui, tu as tenu ta promesse. On devait le sauver.»

Haymitch hoche la tête. «Tu t'en souviens ?»

Elle hoche positivement la tête et regarde ses mains, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. «Je me souviens, mais tu aurais du nous prévenir de ce qui se passait avec les Rebelles. Cinna a été torturé en face de moi. Il lui a fallu des heures pour mourir parce qu'ils ne le croyaient pas que je ne sache rien à ce sujet !»

Elle pleurniche et tire ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je m'approche lentement et je mets mon bras autour d'elle. Elle tressaille dans un premier temps, puis me le permet. Elle regarde Haymitch une fois de plus.

«Eh bien, j'espère que Gale a favorisé votre rébellion en faisant exploser ma mère et ma soeur dans le district 12 ! Tu lui diras que je ne veux pas qu'il revienne me voir et aussi longtemps que tu feras parti des Rebelles, c'est la même chose pour toi !»

Haymitch ne discute pas avec elle et se retire de la salle. «D'accord, désolé Katniss.»

Il quitte la pièce et elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sens ses larmes couler sur ma chemise. Je me sens soulager qu'elle ne m'a pas demandé de partir. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne se sente pas trahi par moi. Elle lève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien pendant une longue période. C'est un soulagement quand je vois que son regard est encore remplis d'amour, pour moi.

POV de Katniss

Je suis tellement soulagée quand Haymitch quitte la salle, je peux à nous respirer. Je me souviens de notre accord. Notre accord était de garder Peeta en vie et je devais mourir. Enfin ... Censée mourir. Je n'ai plus l'intention de mourir ! Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas laisser Peeta, prendre soin de moi toute sa vie. Je refuse de lui vouer ce genre de vie. Je veux que Peeta Mellark soit heureux et qu'il vive longtemps. Si quelqu'un le mérite vraiment, c'est bien le garçon des pains. Mon sauver. Il m'aime plus que je n'aurai jamais mérité. Je vais me permettre quelques jours de bonheur avec Peeta Mellark et puis je mettrais fin a son agonie et à la mienne. Je ne peux pas permettre le District 13 de se servir de nous. Ma famille est mort à cause d'une rébellion contre le Capitole. Le District 13 a recruté Gale pour aider la rébellion. Ils ont fait de mon meilleur ami un monstre, puis il a assassiné ma famille et nos amis. Non, je ne serai plus le Geai Moqueur ! Je ne soutiendrai et n'aiderai pas cette rébellion qui a tué ma mère, m'a prit Prim et emmené Peeta loin de moi. Je vais profiter des derniers jours de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime et puis je mettrais fin à son agonie. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne se soucie plus de moi. Je le regarde dans le yeux et le bleu de ses yeux m'envoutent. Il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Je l'aime trop pour lui permettre de vivre cela trop longtemps. Je me donne quelques jours de bonheur avec lui. Je veux profiter d'être avec l'homme que j'aime, avant que se termine ma vie. Avant de parti. J'espère juste qu'un jour il me pardonnera mon acte ... peut-être qu'un jour, il le fera.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 POV de Peeta.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la rencontre d'Haymitch est bien passer, enfin mieux d'avec Gale ... J'étais tellement effrayé quand je l'ai vu s'éloigner de moi. Au lieu de sa, elle me regarde en se moment amoureusement. Elle me regarde d'une manière qui fait battre mon coeur, mais je pense aussi qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Ce sentiment me rends mal à l'aise et je suis déterminée à trouver de quoi il s'agit.

Je n'ai pas la chance de réfléchir d'avantage à ce sujet parce qu'elle me caresse le visage. Elle se penche et me plante un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui retourne. Elle déplace ses baisers, elle monte vers le coin de ma mâchoire et puis elle redescend pour aller travailler mon cou. Je soupire de contentement. Elle reprend ou on en était resté toute à l'heure, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.D'une part, je suis ravi. D'autre part, je suis inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ?

Mais quand je réfléchis à ses question, elle m'embrasse, et mon esprit arrête de réfléchir et se concentre sur la sensation de mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'emmêlent mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui tire un peu en arrière, elle gémit doucement durant notre baiser. Je l'embrasse dans son cou. Elle met ses bras autour de ma taille et passe ses mains sous ma chemise. Je sens ses mains froide sur mon ventre et la sensation rend ma respiration laborieuse. Je dois la toucher. Elle tire sur ma chemise et je l'aide à la retirer. Ses mains parcourt lentement mon corps et nous ne cessons jamais de nous embrasser. Je suis entrain d'apprécier les sensations qui parcourent tout mon corps. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir avec Katniss, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose d'éteint. Je le sens comme si elle me cache une chose très importante, sa me dérange tellement que je me détache lentement d'elle. Je regards dans ses yeux ou je peux voir de la passion, de la luxure, de l'amour et ... de la tristesse ! Pourquoi de la tristesse ?

Je dois savoir. Je me mets à son niveau, mon front touche le sien et je lui murmure doucement. «Que me cache tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends triste ?»

Elle s'éloigne un peu, sous le choque de ma déclaration. Elle ne pensait pas que je puisse la connaitre autant. Peut-être personne d'autre ne l'a connaît aussi bien que moi, mais je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas me dire. Elle secoue la tête négativement ... Elle ne veut pas en parler.

«Katniss, je sais que quelque chose cloche. Je peux le sentir.»

Sa voix tremble quand elle me répond. «Tu ne veux pas de moi.»

Je la rassure rapidement. «Crois-moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je veux le plus au monde. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu me caches. Je veux t'aider.»

Je pose mes mains sur ses joue et j'essuie ses larmes qui commence à couler. «Comment sais-tu que quelque chose n'allais pas ?

_ Je te l'ai dis, je te connais.»

Elle recule légèrement, me tend la main et saisit mes mains dans les siennes. «Je veux être avec toi, plus que tout. Crois-moi.»

Je hoche la tête et j'attends qu'elle continue. Elle semble réfléchir à chaque mots qu'elle va prononcer.

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir le symbole de la rébellion, Peeta. Je ne veux pas être leur Geai Moqueur. Je ne veux pas les soutenir. Je n'ai plus aucun but dans cette vie, mais je veux être avec toi.»

Je me suis arrêté sur quelque chose dans ses paroles, quelque chose qu'elle a omis intentionnellement. ''Je n'ai plus aucun but dans cette vie'' ... Je suffoque et que je nous fais tomber par terre quand j'ai compris le sens de cette phrase.

«Katniss, que vas-tu faire ?»

Encore une fois, elle a l'air surpris, mais essaie de le cacher. «Je ne vais pas être le Geai Moqueur, Peeta. Je ne peux pas l'être. Je ne peux plus rien faire.»

''Je ne peux plus rien faire''. Encore une fois je m'arrête pour comprendre le sens de ses phrases et je sais exactement où elle veut en venir. Elle n'envisage plus de vivre. Je l'attrape par la taille et la serre contre moi. Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et je l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne vais pas la laisser m'abandonner. Elle est d'abord surprise, mais répond à mon baiser. Je la tienne aussi près de moi. Nous tombons à la renverse sur son petit lit d'hôpital et nous nous embrassons toujours. Soudain, elle interrompt notre baiser, mais je la tiens toujours près de moi. Elle se se met dos à moi, mais je reste derrière elle en la tenant fermement à la taille.

Je me penche par-dessus son épaule et lui murmure à l'oreille. «Je ne vais pas te laisser me quitter. Me comprends-tu ? Je ne vais pas vivre sans toi. Je vais une vie ou tu n'en fais pas parti. Je préfère mourir. Tu m'entends, Katniss ? Si tu fais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, alors je te rejoints juste après.»

Elle commence à sangloter et se colle à moi encore plus. Je lui laisse le temps de se défouler, de crier et je continu de lui chuchoté en continu. «Je t'aime, Katniss. Je serai avec toi. Pour toujours.» Quand elle s'est calmée, elle se tourne vers moi (alors que nous étions couchés sur son lit). Ses yeux sont rougis par les pleurs mais elle reste toujours aussi belle.

«Je ne veux pas te laisser gâcher la vie, Peeta. Je suis endommagée, Peeta. Je suis brisée. Je ne sais pas comment y remédier. Je sais juste que si je meurs alors les gens ne souffrirons plus.

_ Ma chérie, c'est l'objectif du Capitole que tu te tue. Ils veulent que tu abandonnes. Tu ne peux pas les laisser te battre. Tu as toujours été si forte. Lutte contre ça ! Tu dois lutter contre sa !» Je sens mes larmes s'infiltrer dans mes yeux et elle me les essuies.

«Je ne suis plus la même personne, Peeta. J'étais forte pour Prim. Mais elle est morte. Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'être forte.»

J'hésite puis lui demande, «Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui.» Elle n'a même pas hésité avant de répondre.

«Veux-tu m'écouter, peu importe ce que je vais te dire ?»

Elle hoche la tête alors je commence. «Ta soeur et ta mère sont vivantes, Katniss. Elles sont ici, dans le District 13. Après que le Capitole a bombardé le District 12, Gale a sauvé autant de personnes qu'il a pu et les a emmené dans la prairie. Il les a ramené ici, au 13. Ta famille est vivante.»


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 POV de Peeta

Elle me regarde avec des yeux plissés. Elle semble confus, mais je vois aussi de la colère dans ses yeux. Elle veut me croire, mais elle n'est pas sûr. Je dois la convaincre avant qu'elle me ferme la porte au nez.

Je lui prends sa main et je lui parle doucement. «Katniss, je te promets que ta mère et Prim sont vivantes. Gale les a sauvées.» Je dois défendre Gale et je déteste le faire, mais elle mérite de connaitre la vérité et j'espère quand apprenant la vérité sa ne changera rien entre nous.

Elle a toujours l'air confus, mais au moins la colère a disparu. Elle a l'air si vulnérable et si belle que je voudrai l'embrasser et ne jamais m'arrêter. «Tu as vu Prim ?»

Je hoche positivement de la tête. «Nous avons parler la nuit, le jour ou tu nous avais avertis d'une attaque sur le 13. Elle l'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, que tu étais une combattante. Elle a dit que tu reviendrais pour nous.»

Elle me croit. Je le vois dans ses yeux. «Je veux la voir. Je veux voir mon petit canard.» Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues, je tends la main pour les essayer avec mes pouces et puis elle saisit la main en la tenant fermement.

«Je vais demander qu'on amène Prim dans ta chambre, pour que tu puisses la voir.» Je me dirige vers l'interphone et appuie sur le bouton. Une grosse voix me répond. Je lui parle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. «S'il vous plaît, envoyer Prim dans la chambre de Katniss, Katniss veut voir Prim !»

Nous attendons dans sa chambre et nous nous asseyons sur son lit main dans la main. «Je peux te laisser un peu de temps toute seule, avec ta soeur.

_ Non, s'il te plaît Peeta, reste avec moi.

_ Toujours.» Je lui murmure avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Prim. Elle a du, de toute évidence, courir jusqu'ici. Ses tresses habituellement soignées sont décoiffer. Elle est vêtue d'une robe jaune pâle. Prim pleure de joie et je les vois, les deux courir l'une vers l'autre. Katniss commence a pleurer dès qu'elle tient sa soeur dans ces bras. Katniss caresse son visage pour être sur que sa soit bien elle. «Prim, tu es en vie ! Tu es vivante !» Elle hurle maintenant et je vois Prim sourire. «Oui, Katniss. Je suis vivante et maman aussi. Nous allons très bien. Tout va bien maintenant.»

Je regarde le spectacle qui se passe devant moi et je sens mon coeur se serrer. Elle est revenue vers nous. Le Capitole ne pas pas détruire Katniss Everdeen. Sa ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus l'intention de tuer le Président Snow de mes propres mains parce que ... je vais le faire, oh que oui je vais le faire !

Deux heures plus tard, Prim doit repartir pour aller aider sa mère à l'hôpital. Mme Everdeen est arrivée un quart d'heure après son travail. Je m'assois avec Katniss sur son lit.

«Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui t'es arrivée.» Elle essaie de sourire, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle hausse les épaules.

«C'est pas grave ...»

Je veux qu'elle comprenne que si c'est grave ! «Si, si c'est grave. Veux-tu qu'on continu notre discussion de ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? Je sais, d'après ce que tu m'as dis qu'ils ont tué Cinna. Tu veux en parler ?

_ Je vais essayer d'en parler. Après ... après l'avoir tué, tué Cinna, ils ont commencé à me montrer des vidéos. Bien que les vidéos continuaient de tourner, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que tu m'avais trahi et que tu avais besoin de mourir. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai et j'ai continué à le croire. Ils m'ont injecté un produit avec des aiguilles ... Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue à travers mon corps, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Elle provoquait des hallucinations, mais même avec les hallucinations ils n'arrêtaient pas de me monter les vidéos et ne me laissais pas dormir ...»

Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Je lui serre la main pour lui montrer que je suis là et j'essaie de lui donner de la force pour continuer son récit. Je me sens tellement en colère et je ressens une douleur à cause de ce qu'elle a subit, de tout ce qu'elle m'a déjà raconté.

«Ils ont utilisé de l'eau comme torture, ils m'ont battu avec un fouet et quand j'ai combattue contre le test, ils m'ont brûlé. Après m'avoir brûlé, ils se moquaient de moi en disant que maintenant, j'étais vraiment la fille du feu.»

Je trace avec mon doigt, les cicatrices des brûlures qui se trouve sur son bras. Puis je soulève sa chemise pour voir l'état de son dos, je vois les trace de fouet encore profonde et je me dis qu'elle doit encore en souffrir. Je l'a ramène tendrement vers moi et elle appuie sa tête contre moi avant de reprendre son récit. Pendant son récit, je lui caresse doucement son dos.

«Depuis que j'ai combattue le test initial, ils ont amené une femme. Cette femme devait me montrer des photos de vous deux. Elle disait que tu étais marié. Elle m'a montré des photos de votre mariage, puis une lettre que tu aurais écrite ou tu disais que je n'étais pas faite pour toi et que tu avais choisi quelqu'un qui pourrait ... qui pourrait avoir une chance de te rendre heureux parce que ... parce que je pourrai jamais te rendre heureux.»

Je lui tiens son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle puisse voir mon regard. Nous sommes tous les deux entrain de pleurer, mais je m'en fout. «Oh ma chérie, rien de tout cela est vrai. Rien de tout cela. Il n'a jamais eu personne d'autre. Jamais dans toute ma vie. Il n'y aura que toi dans ma vie.»

Elle se penche un peu en arrière alors que je la tient fermement contre ma poitrine pour qu'elle finisse sont histoire. «Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose après sa. Je me souviens juste que je savais que ma mère et Prim étaient mortes à cause de Gale. Je me suis souvenu que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me suis souvenu que j'avais besoin de mourir. Plus rien ne comptait. Rien.»

Je relève son menton de cette façon pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. «Katniss, ils veulent que tu te tue. Comprends-tu ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tu me promets que tu n'essayeras plus de te blesser de nouveau ? Tu me le promets ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le promettre ...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ... Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois coincé avec moi. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui peux te rendre heureux. Quelqu'un qui peux t'aimer autant que je t'aime.»

Je me lève et la met sur ses pieds. J'encercle sa taille et la ramène vers vois. Je peux sentir son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Je lève son menton et l'oblige à me regarder droit dans les yeux. «Je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour. Je t'aime depuis toujours ... toujours. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Je ne vais pas vivre sans toi.» Je me penche et je lui dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle répond à mon baiser, et il devient plus intense, plus passionnée. Je sens une flamme grandir dans tout mon être. Soudain, j'interrompt notre baiser. Elle a l'air confus,mais je la rassure rapidement.

«Allons dans ma chambre. Je veux être tout seul avec toi, sans caméras qui capture tous nos mouvements.» Elle hoche la tête et puis elle rougit. Je lui prends sa main dans la mienne et nous quittons sa chambre d'hôpital ensemble, comme une équipe, comme toujours. Je vais enfin avoir la chance d'être seul avec Katniss Everdeen et je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant !

**Alors, votre avis :D Dis-te moi tous !**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Elle me sourit et je sens mon coeur battre la chamade. Je veux être seul avec elle. Nous arrivons à ma chambre et je veux que tout soit parfait.

Elle me regarde timidement avant de me demander, «Est-ce que je peux prendre la douche en première ?» Je hoche la tête et lui souris. Elle va dans la salle de bain et referme la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle est dans la salle de bain, je fais mon lit et je nettoie un peu ma chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard elle émerge de la salle de bain, dans une serviette avec un sourire timide sur son visage. Mon cerveau ne peut plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit si je la regarde. Soudain, je commence a stresser. Est-ce que c'est sa première fois ? Et si elle est déçu de moi ? Je n'avais jamais pensé que je serai ici avec elle. Je me suis dis, il y a longtemps, qu'elle était la seule fille à qui je ne pourrai jamais faire l'amour, même si cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle. Je me rapproche lentement. Elle a l'air nerveuse, très nerveuse. Je veux la mettre à l'aise. Mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine, mais je pose ma main sur sa joue et je la caresse, déplaçant ma caresse tout le long de son cou. La nervosité se dissipe dans ses yeux.

«As-tu ... as-tu déjà eu une relation avec une autre fille ...» Elle bégaye, ne savant pas comment demander.

Je secoue négativement la tête et lui souris. Je remarque qu'elle s'est rapprocher de moi depuis que je lui caresse le cou. «Non, jamais. Et toi ?

_ Tu as été le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé.

_ Tu es la seule fille que j'ai embrassé de toute ma vie.» Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser est intense, passionné. J'ai failli fondre dans ses bras. Je l'encercle de mes bras et je continu à explorer sa bouche. Elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise et je m'arrête juste le temps de la retirer. Elle passe doucement ses mains de haut en bas sur tout mon dos, ce qui me fais frémir et me fais soupirer de bonheur. Mon soupire l'a fait sourire. Elle embrasse ma joue, mon cou, mon torse et mon ventre. Je me sens tout chaud. Ses mains sont entrain de déboutonner mon pantalon et je l'aide quand pour le retirer. Je retire délicatement sa serviette et profite de la beauté de son corps. Elle regarde vers le bas, gênée, et je lui soulève doucement le menton avec ma main.

«Tu es incroyablement belle. Je t'aime de ton mon être.»

Les larmes se répande silencieusement sur ses joues. «Je t'aime aussi. Bien plus que tu pouvais imaginer.»

Nous marchons ensemble vers le lit. Je lui donne tout mon amour, tout ce que je suis et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui donner. C'est l'expérience la plus étonnante de toute ma vie. Faire l'amour à Katniss m'a fais comprendre que je ne pourrai plus vivre sans elle. Après, nous sommes couchés elle est dans mes bras et nous sommes heureux.

Elle parle doucement. «Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrai me sentir aussi bien et aimé profondément une personne. C'était incroyable.»

Mon coeur s'élance à ses mots. «Je t'aime aussi. C'était vraiment incroyable.

_ Eh bien, Peeta, tu sais ce qu'on dit ...

_ Que dit-on ?

_ C'était vraiment parfait.»

Elle est enveloppée dans mes couvertures et je ne peux pas attendre de voir à nouveau son corps. «Eh bien, vu que c'était parfait, ou vas-tu comme avec ça ?» Je l'a saisi dans mes bras et l'embrasse à nouveau passionnément et nous recommençons à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit. Je tiens à geler ce moment pour toujours, pour qu'on puisse vivre à jamais. J'aime cette femme plus que ma propre vie. Je vais la protéger, de n'importe quoi. Personne ne pourra plus jamais l'emmené loin de moi à nouveau. Personne !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 POV de Katniss

Hier soir, c'était la meilleur nuit de ma vie. J'ai enfin donné mon coeur mais aussi toute mon âme au garçon des pains. Mon âme soeur. L'amour de ma vie. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me sentir ... Je n'ai même pas les mots pour le dire, c'est juste l'amour. Je sais que le seul homme à qui je ferai l'amour est Peeta Mellark. La nuit dernière, j'ai enfin pu dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemars parce que j'étais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je me suis réveillée avec un sentiment de légèreté. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour Peeta. Tout. Je donnerai tout. Je sacrifierai ma vie pour le sauver. Je sais maintenant que le Capitole m'a menti. Ils ont essayé de me faire croire que Peeta m'avait abandonné et qu'il aimait une autre fille. Mais il n'a jamais renoncé. J'ai honte de les avoir cru. Il est le meilleur homme de tout le Panem et de tous les Districts réuni.

Je lui caresse la joue et lui brosse doucement ses cheveux en arrière, pour pouvoir le regarder dormir. Il sourit dans son sommeil. Il me tient toujours dans ses bras. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Il mérite tellement mieux, mieux que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de moi, ou détruit par ma faute. Je suis l'ennemi. Je sais que c'est vrai. Le Capitole ne l'a pas planter en moi cette idée, je l'a sens au plus profond de mon être. Lorsque le moment est venu, je vais me retirer de cette vie. Je préfère mourir que de voir Peeta souffrir à cause de moi. Il finira par me voir comme tout le monde ... Comme un échec ... une traite. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me regarde comme sa. Il me regarde avec tant d'amour avec ses magnifique yeux bleus. Je vais me retirer avant qu'il me regarde d'une autre manière.

Lorsque ce moment arrivera, j'en finirai avec ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Il est tout pour moi. Je vais sacrifier ma vie pour sauver la sienne. De toute façon, j'allais le sauver dans nos deuxièmes jeux parce que je savais qu'il méritait de vivre. Je savais que je méritais de mourir parce que je suis faible, pathétique et que je suis l'ennemi. Mon dernier acte était de sauver la seule personne que j'aimais dans les jeux, mon Peeta. Je suis heureuse d'être la avec lui avant de mourir. Je vais chérir chaque instant que nous allons passer ensemble. Ces moments me donneront le courage de faire la bonne chose, à la fin.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il aura des enfants, il en a toujours voulu. Mon coeur se tord quand je me l'imagine. Déchiré par la jalousie à cette simple idée. Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans Peeta Mellark, tout comme je sais que je ne peux pas le condamner en vivant avec moi.

Je me recouche à côté de lui, le plus proche possible. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et me murmure à mon oreille. «Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.» je lui chuchote. C'est parce que je l'aime que je sais que je dois le sauver. Je vais profiter de tout le temps qu'il me reste à ces côtés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste, mais je vais l'aimer à chaque instant, et chaque jours à ces côté. Mes jours sont compter, une fois de plus, mais cette fois je ne suis pas triste ou inquiète. Je sais que ma fin est venue, alors je vais profiter de ma vie un maximum. Je vais vivre le reste de mes jours ou les heures, quel que soit l'échéance, avec Peeta Mellark.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 POV de Peeta

Je me réveille avec une immense joie, j'ai vécu la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Je me blottis contre Katniss et j'ai bien cru que mon coeur allait éclater avec tout cet amour. Elle est réveillée aussi. Je peux le confirmer car je remarque un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais je sais qu'elle est éveillée. J'embrasse ses joues et ses paupières jusqu'au moment ou elle les ouvrent. Elle m'embrasse immédiatement et j'y réponds. Nous finissons par faire une nouvelle fois l'amour. Je sais que nous finirons par quitter ma chambre pour retourner à l'hôpital. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut y penser. Katniss ramène la couverture jusqu'à sa poitrine et je me penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau. puis la ramène vers moi. Elle est incroyable ... merveilleuse. Elle est vraiment tout pour moi.

Je lui embrasse les épaules et remonte vers son cou, ce qui la fait légèrement gémir, ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je continu à l'embrasser et je l'a chatouille, maintenant elle glousse. Ni l'un ni l'autre à entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais nous ne pouvons pas manquer sa voix.

«Peeta, as-tu vu Katniss ?» Gale entre dans la pièce et je nous couvre rapidement avec la couverture, mais il sait que nous sommes dans le même lit et je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre ce que nous avons fais.

«Elle est un peu occupée en ce moment, Gale. Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

_ La Présidente Coin veut une mise au point, au sujet de Katniss et vu que je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre ...»

Gale essaie d'éviter nos regards, mais je sais que son regard est rempli de fureur, de haine (envers moi) mais aussi de tristesse. Je n'aime pas comment il se sent mais je suis tellement heureux qu'il ne pourra pas me ruiner ma journée.

«Comme tu peux le voir, le Geai Moqueur se porte bien. Nous irons voir la Présidente Coin quand nous quitterons ma chambre.»

Je pense qu'avec le sourire qui se trouve sur mon visage, je lui ai donné un indice assez gros pour le faire partir de ma chambre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est juste là, devant nous et il regarde enfin Katniss comme si elle l'avait trahi.

«Katniss, je voudrai parler avec toi aujourd'hui, si c'est possible. On m'a dit que tu as vu Prim et que tu sais dorénavant que je ne l'ai pas tuer. Peut-on parler ?»

Elle ne parvient toujours pas à le regarder et enfouit son visage dans mon bras. «D'accord.» Elle chuchote doucement et il hoche la tête avant de partir de ma chambre. En apprenant qu'elle le verrait, pour s'expliquer, un sentiment familier a refais surface ... la jalousie. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais Gale à toujours suscité se sentiment.

Après son départ, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et me sourit. Je la regarde et je vois de la joie dans son regard. Elle ne se soucie pas que Gale veut lui veut juste reprend là où nous nous sommes quittés. Elle veut juste être ici, avec moi. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau et je suis amusé de son comportement, mais il y a toujours se sentiment de malaise en moi ... Je suis tellement heureux et je ne veux pas que je moment se terminer, mais en même temps, je suis inquiet au sujet de la femme qui se trouve dans me bras. Je suis inquiet au sujet de ses pensées et à son esprit. Mais elle est si heureuse, elle me cache toujours quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas me dire ...

Je la droit dans les yeux quand nous sommes couchés dans mon lit et je me promets que je vais la protéger, en dépit d'elle-même.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 POV de Gale

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi triste de toute ma vie. Pour l'avoir vu au lit avec lui. Nous sommes censés être ensemble. Nous sommes censé avoir un nouveau départ en commun. Qu'il ne sera jamais la rendre heureuse. Il est faible et je suis fort. Je suis celui qu'elle a toujours connu, alors qu'il vient juste d'apparaitre. Il ne s'en tira pas aussi facilement !

Je sens comme un coup de poing s'abattre dans mon ventre en sachant qu'elle a couché avec lui. Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils ont autant d'intimités ... Depuis les premiers jeux ? A la tournée des Vainqueurs ? Je lui demanderai quand nous nous verrons toute à l'heure.

Katniss et Peeta ont vu la Présidente Coin. Elle leur a donné un sursis d'une semaine pour qu'ils puissent profiter d'être ensemble et que Katniss retrouve ... la forme. C'est pour sa que je suis heureux d'avoir, aujourd'hui, une discussion seul à seul avec Katniss et sans que Mellark soit à côté d'elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour parler avec elle. Je sais exactement ce que je vais lui dire. Je veux lui dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire avant. Je lui ai caché mes sentiment depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne veux pas la perdre maintenant.

Trente minutes plus tard, je suis debout en face de son nouveau compartiment. Elle a obtenu l'accord pour quitter la chambre d'hôpital et sa nouvelle chambre se trouve à côté de la chambre de Mellark. Je sais que je suis en avance, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je ne m'embête pas de frapper à la porte et d'entré directement dans la salle. Je vois bien que Katniss et Peeta sont en pleine action ... mais cette fois ils sont habillés. Merci mon Dieu pour cette petite faveur ! Ils ne font même pas attention à moi, alors je me racle la gorge. Ils brisent lentement leur baiser et elle me regarde avant de regarder vers le tapis. Peeta me jette un regard exaspéré.

«Salut, Gale. Mais tu es un peu en avance, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il me les cassent celui-là ! «Eh bien, j'espérais que peut-être je pourrai passer un peu plus de temps avec Katniss, puisque tu sembles être assez souvent avec elle en ce moment.»

Mes commentaires ne semble pas l'affecter, mais je peux remarquer que Katniss est en colère contre moi. Eh bien, je vais faire avec. Au moins, elle ne cherche pas à se blesser ou à me tuer.

Peeta ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Il se penche et donne un long baiser à Katniss avant de lui donner un doux baiser sur le front. «A toute à l'heure. Viens me voir quand tu auras terminé. Je vais te préparer le dîner.» Elle hoche la tête et il part. Il ne me regarde même pas, mais il se retour pour lui faire un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte. Elle ne m'a toujours pas regarder. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, mais elle se lève rapidement et va vers le divan. Je la suis mais je vais m'assoir un peu plus loin d'elle cette fois. Elle se tient le plus loin possible de moi, sa me bouleverse, mais je sais que ce n'est juste une question de temps avant que nous soyons ensemble. Puis elle oubliera enfin Mellark ! Il s'agit d'une pensée tellement satisfaisante qu'elle me fait me sentir mieux.

Elle commence et je peux dire qu'elle a répété ce qu'elle allait me dire. «Je suis désolée, Gale.» Elle regarde enfin vers moi. «Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu avais tuer ma mère et Prim. C'est la faute du Capitole, bien sûr, mais je suis désolée. Je sais que tu as toujours aidé ma famille et que tu les as conduit dans la prairie après le bombardement du District 12. Tu les as sauvés.»

Je suis choqué. Je pensais lui expliquer tout ça. «Qui te l'as dis ?

_ C'est Peeta qui me l'a expliqué le premier, puis Prim.»

Merde ! Sa fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on parle et Mellark est déjà dans la conversation, mais je vais le tenir loin désormais.

«Je suis heureux que tu connais la vérité. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ?

_ Oui, je voudrai savoir si la famille de Peeta est vivante.»

Je lui fais signe que non de la tête, je suis en colère parce qu'elle m'a posé cette question en premier. «Non, son père et ses frères étaient dans la boulangerie, quand une bombe a frapper. Ils sont morts sur le coût. J'ai essayé de sauver sa mère car elle était à l'extérieur, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous suivre. Je suis sûr qu'elle est morte aussi.»

Je vois qu'elle à les larmes aux yeux. «Son père était quelqu'un de bien, il était gentil avec moi. Il m'a apporté un cookies avant que je parte pour mes premiers jeux.

_ Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

_ Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as coincé dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais fâché contre moi.

_ J'étais en colère, Catnip. J'étais en colère parce que tu avais cru Mellark, mais tu ne m'avais pas cru. J'étais jaloux. J'étais en colère. Je ... tu m'as manqué. Sa m'a tué de te regarder tombée amoureuse de lui, dans les premiers jeux. Et sa ma détruit de voir tout l'amour que tu avais pour lui dans les deuxièmes jeux. Je voulais juste une chance de pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je pense qu'on serait plus heureux ... ensemble.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Nous sommes amis depuis des années, Gale. Tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre de tes sentiments avant que je rentre dans les jeux avec Peeta. Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu ressentais quoi que se soit à mon égard. Donc, tu peux me dire maintenant de sorte que sa soit clair dans ma tête ? Peux-tu être honnête avec moi, maintenant ?

_ Oui, je vais le faire. Je suis amoureux de toi, Katniss. Je l'ai été pendant des années. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux consacrer ma vie pour toi et à notre famille. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.»

Elle se lève et fait des vas et viens dans la pièce. «Gale, tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime ... comme un ami. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je suis amoureuse de Peeta.»

Je me lève à mon tour et je me tiens devant elle, quand elle essaie de s'éloigner je l'attrape par le bras et je la vois grimacer. «Tu ne l'aime pas, Mellark ! Il t'a lavé le cerveau ! Tu penses que tu l'aimes à cause de ce que tu as traversé au Capitole ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Tu es meilleure que lui ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu être avec un homme qui te laisse seule dans l'arène ..!»

Elle me répond avec une gifle qui tombe sur mon visage. Ses yeux sont remplis de feu et de rage à mon égard. «Tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'il m'a laissé dans l'arène ! Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. Il a essayé de sacrifie sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Il m'a même montré une photo de toi et il m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir vivre pour que nous puissions avoir un avenir ensemble. Il voulait me donner un avenir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de lui ou de parler une nouvelle fois de lui de cette façon ! Peeta Mellark est la gentillesse incarné, l'homme le plus compatissant que j'ai jamais connu et je suis amoureuse de LUI ! Pas de TOI !» Elle termine et je sens la colère couler dans mes veines.

Ses mots m'ont tellement blesser mais j'ai besoin de lui faire entendre raison. Je l'attrape par les épaules et je l'a secoue. «Tu m'aimes, Catnip !»

Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard me fais peur. Je lâche finalement ses épaules, elle essaie de reculer mais je l'attrape par les poignets. Je l'a tire vers moi et elle se débat. Je suis tellement ému par la colère que je ne réfléchi pas à ce que je fais. Je l'a gifle. Elle ne crie pas ... Ne réagit pas. Elle ne me regarde même pas, son regard vitreux regarde le sol. Je suis tellement concentré par son manque de réaction que je ne l'entend pas entré dans la pièce. Je me sens déchiré. Il l'a porte et la pose délicatement sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux sont fous de colère avec des flammes argentées dans les yeux. A ce moment là, je trouve Peeta Mellark terrifiant ... Il ne se pose même pas la question, il me fout son poing dans la figure. Je vois des étoiles tellement le coup a été dur. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il m'attrape pas le col de ma chemise et me jette dehors. J'ai tapé dans le mur de l'autre compartiment, tellement qu'il m'a lancé loin.

Sa voix est pleine de rage et de haine. «Si jamais tu l'a touche de nouveau, je vais te tuer Gale Hawthorne ! Tu ne lui parleras plus ! Tu ne l'a regarde plus ! Ne prononce même pas son prénom !» Sur ce, il claque la porte, il l'a verrouille et me laisse dehors en me demandant ce que diable je venais de faire. Quel est mon problème ? Pourquoi je l'ai giflée ? Je me remets sur mes pieds et je parts vers ma chambre. Je m'effondre sur mon lit et prends une des pilules qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet. Présidente Coin me les avait prescrit que m'aider à contrôler ma colère. Il est évident ... J'ai besoin d'un plus fort dosage.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 POV de Peeta.

Je voulais juste vérifier que tout se passait bien chez elle, avec Gale. Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je dirais que j'étais jaloux. Je savais que Katniss a toujours un état assez délicat et je sais qu'elle me cache toujours quelque chose. La porte est entrouverte et je l'a pousse pour l'ouvrir un peu. Mais ce que je vois devant moi me laisse sans voix. Gale est entrain de la secouer, elle essaie de se détacher mais il l'a saisit par les poignets pour pas qu'elle parte puis l'a gifle. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Je ne l'aurais jamais laisser seule avec lui si je savais qu'il pouvait lever la main sur elle. Je pensais qu'il l'aimait autant que je l'aime. J'entre dans la pièce, je l'a porte puis l'a pose délicatement sur le canapé. Ses yeux me font peur, ils sont vitreux ... avec aucune émotion. Lorsque Gale l'a frappé, elle n'a pas crié, elle ne bougeait pas.

Après m'être assuré qu'elle était en sécurité, je me tourne et fais face à Gale. Quelque chose dans mon expression doit être effrayant. Je suis tellement en colère que je pourrai l'étrangler, mais je ne ferai jamais ça. Je ne suis plus dans les Hunger Games donc je ne tuerai plus d'autre être humain ... A par Snow, bien entendu. Mais je lui mets mon poing dans la figure à quelques reprises et il ne se défend pas. Il semble en colère contre lui même.

Ma voix est plein de rage et de haine. «Si jamais tu l'a touche de nouveau, je vais te tuer Gale Hawthorne ! Tu ne lui parleras plus ! Tu ne l'a regarde plus ! Ne prononce même pas son prénom !» Je l'ai jeté à la porte et j'ai claqué la porte derrière moi. Je sais que Gale ne va pas bien en ce moment, il n'aurait jamais frappé Katniss. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiété à son sujet, pour le moment je me soucie de Katniss.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je l'ai posé sur le canapé. Elle a le regard perdu et murmure doucement. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle sur le canapé mais elle ne le remarque pas. Elle murmure, «Réel ... Pas réel ..» Maintes et maintes fois. Je lui prends la main mais la retire. J'essaie de ne pas me sentir blessé en sachant que ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas ma faute.

«C'est Peeta, Gale est parti. Tu es en sécurité.» Elle commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière mais je lui mets mes bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Je tends ma main et lui caresse le visage. Ses yeux sont encore vitreux mais au moins, elle a les yeux rivés sur moi. Plus ils se concentrent sur moi et plus son regarde redevient ... Vivant. Elle se met à pleurer et se jette à mon cou. Je l'a tiens prêt de moi et lui chuchote. «Je lui là, tu es en sécurité. Je ne te laisse plus avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il soit en colère contre moi ?

_ Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment, Katniss. Je vais essayer de comprendre.

_ Je lui ai dis que je t'aimais et que je l'aimais comme un ami, comme un frère. Il a paniqué et a commencé à me secouer. Il a parlé du Capitol, et je suppose que dès qu'il en a parlé, sa m'a fais paniquée. Je suis tellement désolée, Peeta.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal ? Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui, grâce à toi.

_ Veux-tu qu'on dorme ce soir dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne ? Et il y a aucun moyen que tu dormes sans moi.»

Elle me sourit. «Ta chambre me plaît.»

Je lui souris et je sais que nous pensons tous les deux à la nuit dernière. Le début de notre nouvelle vie. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle, mais je vais la protéger de tout le monde et d'elle en particulier.

Je l'a porte dans me bras. Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et me fais des petits bisous dans le cou. Je pousse des soupires, en dépit de moi-même, afin qu'elle continue son agréable torture pendant que ses mains passent sous ma chemise pour me caresse le torse. Je nous emmène directement dans ma chambre, nous avons toute la nuit pour profiter de l'autre, mais aussi toute notre vie.

POV de Gale.

Ma tête est pleine de visions. Ai-je vraiment frappé Katniss ? L'ai-je secoué ? Pourquoi l'ai-je fais ? Dès que ma colère a prit les devants, je ne me souciais plus de personne. Tant que je n'avais pas ce que je voulais, et je voulais Katniss. Je n'ai jamais été comme sa, mais après mon comportement avec Katniss, je suis allée voir les médecins du 13. Je leur ai tout raconté.

Je leur ai dis que la Présidente Coin m'avait donné des médicaments. Le médecin m'a demandé de lui montrer. Dès qu'il a vu la bouteille il m'a demandé : «Gale, pourquoi prends-tu ce médicament ?

_ Pour contrôler ma colère, pourquoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour évité les sautes d'humeur, bien au contraire. Ce médicament est comme l'alcool, il te rend plus violent.»

Je comprends mieux mon comportement étrange. Mais maintenant la question est, pourquoi la Présidente Coin m'a donné ce médicament ? La réponse est très clair dans ma tête .. ''Elle veut que je tue Katniss, de sorte que Peeta mène la rébellion sans elle et qu'il me tue par la suite''.

Ca ne se passera pas comme sa ! Je vais savoir pourquoi elle veut faire sa et surtout ... lui faire payer !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 POV de Peeta.

Quand je me réveille, je l'a regarde dormir. Elle est la personne la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Je suis réveillé, mais si aucun de nous deux avons dormi beaucoup cette nuit. Je trace des petits cercles tout le long de ses bras. Je remarque que les marques des aiguilles et des contusions sont entrain de disparaitre.

Je suis toujours préoccupé par ses pensées, elle me cache un truc, mais dans tous les cas il lui arrivera rien ! J'embrasse sa joue, puis je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche. Je laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je suis encore tellement en colère contre Gale ! J'ai besoin de savoir, pourquoi il l'a frappée, quelque chose cloche dans son comportement. J'ai été jaloux de Gale Hawthorne durant toute ma vie et je sais qu'il ne lui aurait jamais du mal, ou du moins je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je termine ma douche, enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et je me dépêche de retourner voir Katniss. Je me sens anxieux quand je suis loin d'elle.

Je l'a réveillé avec un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et elle me sourit avant de me rendre mon baiser. «Bonjour ma belle.

_ Tu es matinale.» Elle rit en me disant ces quelques mots.

«Tu me rejoins dans la salle de bain ? Tu peux prendre une douche, je resterai avec toi.»

Elle se lève et ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire. «Tu dis que je pue ?

_ Absolument pas ! Mais je veux juste t'aider à entrer dans la douche.»

Je lui donne un long baiser qui devient de plus en plus chaud. Je l'entraine avec moi, dans la salle de bain. Elle a toujours un peu peur de rester toute seule. Elle ne porte rien d'autre que ma chemise. Dieu qu'elle est sexy. Je ne peux pas cesser de la regarder et je ne peux pas croire que cette femme soit la mienne. Je l'aide à retirer la chemise, elle me sourit en me retirant ma serviette et me poussant sous la douche avec elle.

L'eau chaude nous submerge durant notre baiser. Je sais que nous sommes au milieu d'une guerre. Je sais que ma famille a disparu. Je sais que nous avons vécu beaucoup de chose ensemble, mais aujourd'hui je ne me soucis plus de tout ça. En ce moment je suis heureux, avec elle. Je lui shampoing les cheveux puis l'aide à se rincer. Je lui peigne ses longs cheveux avec mes doigts, elle gémit doucement et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et sur tout mon corps. Je crois que c'est la plus et la plus merveilleuse douche de toute ma vie.

Nous nous séchons avons de retourner nous allonger sur mon lit, notre lit, dans nos serviettes de bain en la tenant dans mes bras. Nous avons six jours de liberté avant de nous entrainer pour la guerre. Je veux tout lui raconter, je veux qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

Je l'enveloppe de mes bras et lui parle au creux de l'oreille. «Je t'aime de tout mon être. Je ne me souviens pas un seul instant avant de tomber sous ton charme. Je me souviens de ta voix quand tu as chanté, en maternelle. Je me souviens comment tu as toujours été forte. Je me souviens quand je t'ai donné ces pains. Je me rappel de chaque souvenir, avec toi.

_ Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole ?

_ Je suppose que je craignais que tu me rejettes. Donc, je te regardais et je t'aidais quand je le pouvais. Je me suis assuré que mon père te donnais du ''bon'' pain contre tes écureuils. Je t'ai écris des poèmes, je t'ai peint mais j'avais trop peur de te les offrir. Ma mère m'a dit que tu ne me regardais jamais, elle m'observait quand je te regardais. Elle me disait que tu avais quelqu'un et que tu étais trop bien pour moi. Tu es trop bien pour moi, mais quand tu t'es portée volontaire pour prendre la place de Prim pour les jeux, je savais que je devais tout te dire. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le District 12, sans toi. Quand mon nom est sorti, j'étais presque heureux. Et j'avais réfléchi à un plan, je devais faire n'importe quoi pour te protéger ... pour te sauver. Je voulais enfin te dire se que je ressentais pour toi.

_ Tu l'as dis au monde entier avant de me le dire.

_ C'était plus facile de le dire au monde entier, qu'à toi ... Tu étais un vrai défi.» Je rigole en disant ce dernier mot.

Elle repose ses mains sur mes joues. Je vois ses yeux briller. «Tu es tellement parfais que je ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolée, j'ai pris si longtemps avant de le comprendre. Tu es mon âme soeur, Peeta Mellark. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je n'arrive pas que tu es fais tant de choses pour moi. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je t'aime. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger. Je n'ai pas réussi la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi, si on ne t'avais pas sauver. Si quelque chose t'étais arrivée ...»

Je vois un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais quand je l'a regarde de nouveau,, plus rien. Que me caches-tu ? «Tu n'as pas échoué. Dans cette arène, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je sais depuis que nous étions dans la grotte que je tenais à toi, mais dans nos deuxièmes jeux je le savais.

_ Quand ?» J'ai besoin de savoir quand elle est tombée amoureuse de moi.

«La première fois, se fus lorsque tu as été électrocuté par le champs de force et que ton coeur a arrêté de battre. J'étais hystérique. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que si tu n'avais pas été avec moi dans les premiers Hunger Games, j'aurais certainement abandonnée.

_ La première fois ?

_ Oui, la deuxième, c'était quand nous étions sur la plage, quand c'était notre tour de garde. Nos baisers ce soir-là, j'en voulais plus. Je te voulais. Si Finnick ne nous avait pas interrompu, je sais pas ce qui se serait passer.»

Ses paroles font battre mon coeur à une vitesse impressionnante. Je me sens tellement heureux et nostalgique à la fois. Elle est vraiment incroyable. «Je ne me serais pas arrêter, je peux te le dire.»

Je me penche vers elle, et nous nous embrassons passionnément. Six jours de bonheur comme celui-ci avant la guerre, je vais aimer chaque moment passer avec elle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 POV de Katniss

Peeta dormait. Il avait l'air si paisible. Nous avions passé les trois derniers jours ensemble. Nous quittions sa chambre juste pour manger. Nous avons encore quatre jours comme sa avant que la guerre nous rattrape. Juste pensée à retourner au Capitole me fais froid dans le dos. J'ai pris ma décision, je serai le Geai Moqueur. Je vais m'assurer que le Président Snow meurt. Je dois le faire pour assurer la protection de Peeta.

Je n'ai plus eu de cauchemars depuis que je dors avec Peeta. Je me bats contre mes pensées. Quand Peeta est dormi, c'est à ce moment la que mon esprit vagabonde. J'ai des doutes au sujet de quitter Peeta, maintenant. Je sais pas si je peux me détacher de lui, même si c'est pour son bien. Je sais qu'il mérite une meilleure vie et je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir. Est-ce que je suis égoïste de refuser de le quitter ? Non, je crois pas. Je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec lui et quand il sera temps de m'en aller, je le ferai. Je dois m'assurer qu'il soit à 100% en sécurité.

Je regarde sa forme endormi, le sourire sur son visage. Je l'aime tellement. Je me lève très doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je dois aller me chercher des vêtements, je ne peux pas vivre pour toujours dans les vêtements de Peeta, même si j'aime bien les porters . Sur la pointe des pieds, je sors de la chambre et je vais vers ma chambre dans le silence. Je commence à mettre mes vêtements dans un sac quand je tombe sur un parachute et quand je l'ouvre je retrouve la perle. J'ai réussi à la garder même durant mon séjour au Capitole. Je l'avais caché dans mes chaussettes et depuis ne m'avais pas donné d'autres vêtements. Je l'ai replié dans le parachute et je le mette dans mon sac.

«Catnip ?»

Je me fige. Gale. Je n'arrive pas à contrôle ma peur. Je me tourne lentement pour lui faire face en serrant mon sac contre ma poitrine.

«Je dois retourner voir Peeta.»

Il fait un pas vers moi, mais ne me touche pas.

«S'il te plaît, donne-moi juste une minute.»

Sa voix est douce. Je soupire et je garde toujours mon sac devant moi, mais un peu moins serré. Il semble comprendre.

«Une minute.» Je marmonne, j'espère que Peeta ne va pas se réveiller. S'il ne me voit pas, il sera capable de détruire Gale.

«J'ai compris pourquoi je t'ai frappé l'autre jour. Mais tu peux garder sa entre nous ?

_ Oui.

_ La Présidente Coin m'a prescrit un médicament le jour de mon arrivé ici. Il était censé m'aider à contrôler ma colère et à me soulager, mais les médecins m'ont dit hier que c'était un mensonge. Il me met colère et me rend plus ... dangereux. Elle voulait que je te blesse, Katniss. Elle voulait que je te tue de sorte que Peeta me tue par la suite et qu'il puisse diriger la rébellion.»

Je ne connais pas Coin, mais je le crois. Elle semble être une personne cruelle. «Je te crois.

_ Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai arrêté de prendre le médicament. Je ne pourrai plus jamais te blesser, je te le promets. Je suis tellement désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien, Gale. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis aussi désolée, j'ai du te faire du mal en t'accusant d'avoir tué ma mère et Prim.

_ Je suis aussi désolée de ne jamais t'avoir avoué mes sentiments avant les jeux. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Si je t'avais dis ce que je ressentais, sa aurait quand même changé quelque chose, pour toi ? Je veux dire, tu serais quand même amoureuse de lui ?

_ Non, je ne pense pas que sa n'aurait rien changé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tombée amoureuse de n'importe qui. Mais les sentiments que j'ai pour Peeta grandisse de plus en plus, depuis le début. Je ne pense pas que sa aurait pu changé. Je suis désolée. Crois-moi, Gale. Tu aurais pas envie d'être avec moi en ce moment. La vie avec moi est de courte durée.

_ Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?» Il me regarde avec horreur. Je prie pour qu'il ne comprenne pas le sens de cette phrase.

«Oublies ce que je viens de te dire, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_ Je pense que tu mens et tu ne sais pas mentir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas ''de courte durée'' ?

_ Je voulais simplement te dire que je serai probablement pas en mesure de toujours t'aimer.

_ Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Peeta t'aimera toujours, que disais-tu, pour moi ?»

Il est maintenant trop menaçant. Je ne peux pas le laisser bousier mon plan. «Sors !»

Il reste immobile. Il va nulle part. Je fais la salle chose qui me viens à l'esprit. Je crie. «Peeta !» Quand il arrive, je vois qu'il a enfilé un short et un T-short le plus vite possible. Quand il voit Gale, je vois que son visage est passé de la panique à la colère.

«Que diable fais-tu ici avec elle ? Je t'ai dis de rester le plus loin possible d'elle !»

Qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils battent. «Peeta ! C'est rien. Il ne m'a pas touché. Je viens juste d'avoir un flash-back et j'avais besoin de toi.»

C'est un piteux mensonge, mais Peeta me croit ... je le vois dans son regard. «Aller, viens ma chérie, je te ramène dans ma chambre.»

Je ramasse mon sac qui se trouve à mes pieds et quand je passe à côté de Gale je lui murmure. «Laisse-le tranquille, s'il te plaît.»

Il secoue la tête pour me faire comprendre que non. Je peux voir qu'il s'est que je cache quelque chose de mauvais. Il se tourne vers Peeta. «Peeta, nous avons besoin de parler de quelque chose. Maintenant.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, Gale.

_ Crois-moi, tu veux entendre ce que je vais te dire. Sa concerne Katniss.»

Mon estomac se tord dans tout les sens et je me sens tomber.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 POV de Peeta

J'ai rattrapé Katniss juste avant que sa tête touche le sol. Gale se met à genou, à côté de nous. Nous l'allongeons sur le lit pour qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée, je l'a borde et je fais face à Gale. Je me mets devant Katniss, du manière à la protéger, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas l'approcher.

«Parles, je t'écoute.»

Il regarde vers le bas, puis se concentre à nouveau sur moi. «Je suis venu pour parler à Katniss et elle m'a dit une phrase qui m'intrigue.

_ Elle a dit quoi ?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, puis je lui ai demandé si j'avais eu la moindre chance. Comme si, je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments il y a longtemps, qu'elle aurait encore envie de vivre avec toi.»

C'est une de mes grande crainte, mais j'avale la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge et tourne le dos à Gale. «Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance. Qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de toi de toute façon.»

Je me retour, le coeur soulager. «Vraiment ?

_ Ne sois pas si surpris. Elle t'aime. Elle est désespérément amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma chance.

_ Merci bien pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voulais me parler de ça ...

_ Je suis sur le point de te le dire. Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'elle te cachait quelque chose.»

Je l'écoute mieux d'un seul coût. Est-ce qu'il connait son secret ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle me cache.

Gale continu. «Je pensais que tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu es tout le temps à son écoute donc je savais que tu aurais remarqué quelque chose. Elle veut que je me sente mieux du faite qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Elle a dit '' Tu aurais pas envie d'être avec moi en ce moment. La vie avec moi est de courte durée''»

Je le savais. Quelque part au fond de moi, je le savais. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours l'intention de se suicider. Elle a toujours l'intention de le faire. Le Capitole avait encore ses griffes en elle. «Non !» C'est le seul mot qui me vient.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?»

J'avale avec difficulté avant de tout lui révéler. «Le Capitole l'a programmé pour qu'elle se tue, tu t'en souviens ? Je pense qu'elle a toujours l'intention de se suicider.

_ Comment peut-on l'arrêter ?»

Je soupire. «Je ferai tout pour la protéger. Elle ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments. Elle pense qu'elle ne vaut rien. Je dois juste gardé avec moi et m'assurer qu'elle n'est jamais toute seule. Je vais déjouer son plan ... Je vais la sauver.»

Gale me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule. «Je te crois. Promets-moi que si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu me le demanderas.

_ Je te le promets, à condition que tu m'expliques se qui c'est passé l'autre jour ?

_ Quand elle se réveillera, elle t'expliquera. Prends soin d'elle, Peeta.» Puis Gale sort, sans attendre ma réponse, qu'il connait déjà.

**Bon vu que c'est un petit chapitre le 24, je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui ;)  
xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 POV de Peeta.

Je suis soulagé de connaitre enfin son secret. Quand elle se réveillera, je vais parlé de ce sujet avec elle. Je veux aussi savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Gale. Elle commence enfin à bouger, je la tient dans mes bras et lui caresse la joue. Ses yeux s'ouvre lentement, puis un éclair d'anxiété vient s'incruster dans ses yeux avant d'apercevoir mon visage. Après l'avoir vu, l'anxiété fait place à l'inquiétude. «Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester pour toujours à mes côtés.»

Elle ne sait plus quoi dire. «Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer ... Je sais juste que je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas te laisser te coincer avec moi, pour toujours. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à prendre soin de quelqu'un qui ne peut pas s'occuper des autres. Qui ne veut pas se marier, avoir des enfants ...»

Des larmes sont entrain de couler sur ses joues et je les essuient doucement avant de la ramener vers moi. Je lui tiens son visage dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux. «Ecoute-moi, Katniss. Je ne pourrai jamais me marier si tu meurs. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants si tu meurs. Je ne serai jamais heureux si tu meurs. Je sais qu'il y a une petite voix dans ta tête qui te dis que tu ne serre à rien. Mais c'est faux ! Tu es incroyable. Et quand nous gagnerons cette guerre contre le Capitole, tu pourras voir plus clairement que cette petite voix se trompe.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas d'une autre personne si ... si je ne suis plus là ?»

Je n'hésite pas une seconde pour lui répondre. «Non ! En faite, si tu meurs ... tu me tueras.

_ Ne dis pas ça !» Dit-elle en me repoussant.

Je lui prends les poignets et la serre contre moi. «Ce serait une honte que tu meurs ! Après tout ce que tu as souffert pour me garder en vie.»

Ses yeux me lance des éclairs. Elle est en colère contre moi. Je me souviens de ce regard dans nos premiers jeux, quand elle était en colère contre moi car j'avais cueilli les baies. Elle m'avait poussé et m'avait crié dessus. Ce feu dans ses yeux me rappel ... l'ancienne Katniss. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère.

«Pourquoi diable tu voulais faire ça, Peeta ?» Elle me pousse. «POURQUOI ?» Elle me pousse contre le mur. Je l'a laisse faire. Je veux qu'elle se mette en colère. Je veux qu'elle fasse le lien. «Pourquoi veux-tu jeté ta vie en l'air comme ça ?»

Je suis toujours collé au mur mais elle continue à me pousser contre le mur, ses mains sur mon torse. Elle respire lourdement et je vois que la colère se dissipe. Je saisis cette occasion pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. «Oui, Katniss, pourquoi je bousillerai ma vie, comme ça ?» Elle se penche sur moi et une cascade de larmes coulent sur ses joues.

«Je me souviens. Je me souviens que je t'avais poussé de la même manière dans l'arène. Lorsque j'avais eu peur que tu es mangé les baies.» Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour.

«Oui, tu avais été très en colère contre moi. C'était très similaire à la façon dont tu viens de te sentir.» Je vois que le feu est de retour dans ses yeux, elle me pousse de nouveau contre le mur. Je pense qu'elle va continuer à me pousser mais j'ai trouvé comment la faire s'arrêter. J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'agit de la plus féroce rencontre que nous avons eu. Nos baisers sont bruts, approfondies et brûlants. Nous nous retirons nos vêtement en ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois de s'embrasser. Il est de loin le plus intense moment que nous n'ayons jamais passer. Nous sommes désespérés l'un de l'autre. Après, nous nous allongeons dans le lit, elle est blotti contre moi.

Elle se retourne et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. «Je t'aime, Peeta Mellark.»

Je souris et caresse ses cheveux. «Je t'aime, Katniss Everdeen.»

Nous restons un petit moment de cette manière avant de s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, les sanglots de Katniss me réveille. Elle est dos à moi et mort l'oreille pour camoufler ses pleures, qui secouent son corps. Je m'approche d'elle et trace des cercles sur son dos nu. Elle essaie d'arrêter de pleurer mais n'arrive pas. Je l'a tire dans mes bras, en collant son dos contre mon torse et en la tenant fermement. «Tu as le droit de pleurer, ma chérie. Laisse-les sortirent.» Elle sanglote durant un certain temps et puis s'arrête enfin. J'attends qu'elle parle, en sachant qu'elle parlera quand elle sera prête.

«Je ... Je t'aime tellement. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me sentir aussi bien.

_ Eh bien, je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses m'aimer.»

J'attends avant de continuer, en sachant qu'elle va m'avouer ce qu'il ne va pas. «Je viens ... Je me sens si heureuse avec toi, mais j'entends ces voix dans ma tête qui me disent de me tuer. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois, j'ai été capable de les distinguer de me véritable pensées.

_ Katniss, c'est très bien.

_ Il est ...

_ Oui, tu seras en mesure de les repousser une fois que tu auras réalisé que se ne sont pas TES pensées.»

Elle hoche la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. «Je suppose que c'est un progrès.

_ Oui. Gale m'a dit que tu savais pourquoi il t'avait frappé et il voulait que tu me le dise.»

Elle se tourne vers moi. «La Présidente Coin lui aurait donné des pilules qui l'aiderait à gérer ses colères et son anxiété. Il s'est avéré que sa augmentait les sautes d'humeurs et qu'ainsi, il n'aura plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même.

_ Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?»

Katniss prend une grande respiration. «Elle voulait qu'il me tue, Peeta. Elle voulait qu'il me tue, de sorte que toi tu le tue. Elle veut juste que tu sois le visage de cette rébellion et pas moi.»

Je suis abasourdi, mais je n'en doute pas une seconde. Dans ma tête, c'est tellement logique. Coin est d'accord de sauver Katniss parce que je ne veux pas coopérer. Coin peut se permettre de tuer Gale pour que lui tue Katniss, de sorte que je l'aide à prendre le Capitole. C'est un plan de malade et si tordue, mais pourtant je sais que c'est la vérité.

«La seule façon de te protéger contre elle ... C'est la rébellion.»

Elle en est venue à la même conclusion que moi. «Après avoir prit le Capitole et tué Snow, on fait quoi ?»

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et dis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Mais quand Katniss est menacée, je suis une autre personne ... plus dangereuse. «Nous tuons Coin.»


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 POV de Peeta

Je devrais être encore plus inquiet au sujet de ma décision de tuer encore une personne du pouvoir. La liste commence à être longue. Président Snow ... Présidente Coin. Se sont des gens qu'ils veulent nuire à Katniss, de sorte se sont mes ennemis aussi. Katniss et moi avons passé les trois autres jours ensemble et nous sommes heureux. Nous avons rarement quitté notre chambre. La plupart du temps, nous le passions au lit. Je pouvais sentir son esprit avec moi, dorénavant. Elle se portait mieux et quand elle avait ses pensées ... elle était capable de les contrôler ... enfin la plupart du temps.

Hier, elle a eu un flash-back particulièrement difficile. Nous venions de terminés nos ébats amoureux et nous nous apprêtions à prendre une douche. Je l'ai laissé quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et quand je suis revenu, elle était assise sur le sol de la douche. Elle ne cessait de répéter. ''Pas réel'' maintes et maintes fois. Elle m'a dit qu'ils utilisaient l'eau comme torture à certain moment. Elle ne pouvait gérer ses pensées que quand je suis présents, mais quand elle est seule, elle ne peut pas y faire face.

Nous étions en mesure de nous entrainer pour la guerre. Elle a également accepté de s'assoir avec Gale. Nous lui avons dis notre plan visant à être à l'avant de la rébellion et ensuite tuer Coin. Il est d'accord à ce sujet. Il n'a jamais qu'il pourrait un jour frapper Katniss et il a raison de vouloir ce venger avec nous. Nous avons décider tous les trois de garder le secret. Je n'ai même plus confiance en Haymitch pour lui parler de notre plan. Katniss pense qu'on devrait le dire à Finnick et je suis d'accord avec elle. En faite, j'ai confiance en Finnick Odair.

Nous en avons parler avec lui et il a été immédiatement convaincu et nous a proposé d'en parler à personne d'autre, qu'à nous quatre c'étais suffisant. Je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas mettre Annie dans cette histoire. Finnick nous a également prévenu qu'Annie et lui se marient dans trois jours. Je lui ai dis que je ferai son gâteau de mariage. Gale avait apporté toute les robes de Katniss qui se trouve dans sa maison, dont les robes de marier. Katniss aide Annie à choisir sa robe pour le jour J. Sa a rendu Annie tellement heureuse d'avoir une belle robe que Katniss était heureuse elle-même.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle m'a avoué que c'était difficile pour elle de revoir toutes les robes qu'avait décider Cinna. Il lui manquait. Je savais qu'ils étaient de bons amis. Katniss garde la robe rouge qu'elle portait lors de la tournée des Vainqueurs pour les noces de Finnick et Annie. Je me souviens de cette robe. C'était la robe qu'elle portait le soir ou je lui ai fais ma demande. Je vais réellement lui demander, car la dernière ce n'était que de la comédie (enfin pour elle). Mais maintenant je sais que nous sommes amoureux. J'ai l'intention de le faire de la manière que j'aurais voulu aimé faire, la première fois.

Deux jours avant le mariage, Katniss et moi sommes dans la cuisine. J'ai terminé la cuisson du gâteau de mariage de Finnick et d'Annie, et je prépare le glaçage. Katniss ne quitte pas une seconde, elle dit que je garde sa douleur et je veux bien la croire. Je suis entrain de décider comment obtenir le jaune le plus rapproche de la robe de marier d'Annie. Je suis entrain de mélanger des couleurs quand je sens Katniss se couler à mon dos. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et embrasse doucement mon cou. Je me tourne pour lui faire face, elle me sourit et me jette une poignée de farine au visage. Elle vient de déclarer la guerre.

Je prends la spatule qui est couverte de glaçage jaune et enveloppe mes bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. J'essuie la spatule sur son cou et ça dégouline tout le long de son bras. Elle couine et sa me fais sourire. J'aime ce sentiment d'insouciance. Je prends dans mes mains une grosse poignée de farine, en quelques minutes nous sommes tous les deux couverts de farine et de glaçage. Elle arrête de rire, je vois qu'elle ramène une de ses main à sa bouche et lèche le glaçage puis lèche le glaçage que j'ai dans mon cou. Je ne m'y attends pas du tout et je pousse un petit gémissement. Elle prend cela comme un encouragement et se déplace tout au long de mon cou. Je lui prends sa main et lui lèche le glaçage qu'elle a sur les doigts, et elle gémit à son tour. Je pousse les choses qu'il y a sur le comptoir et je l'a soulève pour l'asseoir et je lui attaque le cou. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi et nous commençons à nous embrasser frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que ...

«Hum hum ! Je ne vous dérange pas les gars ?» Je me retourne pour voir Johanna. Je vois que Katniss commence à rougir et moi je ris.

«Non, pas du tout.

_ Peeta, j'ai besoin Katniss pour avoir une discussion rien qu'entres filles. Je meurs d'envie de parler entres filles. Sa ne te dérange pas ?»

Je remarque que Katniss n'a pas l'air très emballée pour une discussion entres filles, en faite on dirait qu'elle veut l'éviter. Mais si je ne les laisse pas parler, je suis sur que je ne finirai jamais le gâteau de mariage et c'est pour demain !

«C'est d'accord pour moi. Prends soin d'elle. S'il te plaît, ne l'a laisse pas toute seule.

_ Bien sûr que je ne l'a laisserai pas, idiot.» Elle peut se moquer de moi autant qu'elle voudra, tant qu'elle la protège.

Katniss rit doucement et bien me planter un bisou sur la joue. Je la rassure rapidement. «Je reste ici. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es en sécurité avec Johanna.

_ Je veux lui dire le plan, Peeta.»

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec elle.

Je regarde les deux fille sortir de la cuisine. Je sens un grand vide d'un seul coup. Je soupire et me remets à travailler sur le gâteau.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 POV de Peeta.

J'ai terminé le gâteau et je pense que je l'ai plutôt bien réussi. J'avais hâte de terminer et de le dire à Katniss. J'ai emballé dans un petit sac avec des fraises, du glaçage et un certain jus qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur. Merci Coin de me laisser quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur ... Tant pis, je te tuerai quand même.

Je marche dans le couloir et m'arrête devant la porte de Katniss qui se trouve ouverte. Elle et Johanna parlaient toujours donc je suis allé dans ma chambre. J'ai allumé les trois bougies que j'ai toujours dans ma chambre quand il y a des coupures de courant dans le District. Je suis satisfait de la scène. Je retourne dans le couloir, je voulais juste lui dire où je me trouve lorsque j'entends une partie de leur conversation qui me fais m'arrêter.

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve, tu sais.» Sa voix est si vulnérable et je suis surpris qu'elle s'ouvre à Johanna.

«Tu plaisantes ? Tu as deux gars qui sont obsédés par toi ! Il te suffit que tu te remettes tes idées au clair ! Je Capitole t'as d'une manière sali, mais je sais que tu vas t'en remettre.

_ Je ne me soucie pas de Gale comme tu le penses, mais je suis folle amoureuse de Peeta. Je me sens si ... indigne.

_ Tu ne devrais pas. Je veux dire que ... ce garçon a de la chance.

_ A propos, merci de lui avoir parlé de ce qui c'était passé au Capitole.

_ De rien.

_ Aussi, je te remercie de ne pas lui avoir parler ...

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire.

_ Je ne peux pas lui dire.

_ Katniss, il devrait comprendre.

_ Je sais, mais c'est tellement dégradant. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

_ Tu vas avoir besoin de lui dire à un moment donné.

_ Je sais, mais je ne peux pas le manipuler maintenant. Je ne peux pas le décevoir.

_ Katniss, ce garçon a été amoureux de toi toute sa vie. Tu dois juste lui dire.

_ J'ai eu un flash-back hier. Il était assez doux, mais il était préoccupé par moi. Je me souvenais de l'eau ... de l'enfer. Il était là avec moi. Nous en avons discutés et j'ai réalisé juste à cet instant ... Que j'étais avec lui, au sous-sol et non avec Peeta dans la chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais penser qu'il ne serait pas là pour toi ?

_ Il serait ... Il prend déjà soin de moi tout le temps. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

_ Il t'aime. Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour lui. Juste, dis-lui.

_ Je vais lui dire. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

_ Il va sentir que quelque chose est éteint en toi ... Il te connaît si bien. Commence par lui en parler.

_ OK ! Merci Johanna !

_ C'est un plaisir.

_ Je voulais te parler au sujet de notre époque, il y ... Je suis tellement désolée ce que tu as du supporter à cause de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'était de leur faute ! Katniss, tu es l'unique raison du faite que les gens se battent pour la liberté ! Toi et le garçon des pains !

_ Ne l'appel pas comme ça !

_ Tu es la personne qui m'a raconté cette histoire que nous étions assis dans cette prison.

_ Je sais. Eh bien, je vais allée le retrouver maintenant. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui et merci de m'avoir écouté Katniss.

_ De rien.

_ Aussi, merci de me faire confiance pour le plan. Je serai là pour vous aidez.

_ Je sais.»

Toute leur conversation m'a déconcerté. Qu'a-t-elle peur de m'avouer ? Pourquoi ? Je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'assoie sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'espionnais ... Je suppose que c'est ce que je faisais. J'ai juste besoin d'être patient, je sais qu'elle m'en parlera. La porte s'ouvre et Katniss marche vers moi. Je vois qu'elle est toute blanche, elle a du avoir une vision, comme toujours. Elle a les cheveux mouillés et détachés qui lui retombe dans me dos.

«Johanna m'a aidé. Elle a aussi un peu peur de l'eau ... je suppose, que nous allons travaillées ensemble pour le surmonté.»

Je hoche la tête, heureux qu'elle a été capable de le faire. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle est incroyablement belle. Je la tire vers moi, elle me tombe dans les bras. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce que j'ai entendu. Je ne peux pas la laisser croire que je ne sais rien.

«J'ai ... J'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec Johanna.»

Elle se redresse et s'éloigne un peu de moi. «Tu as fais quoi ?

_ Je ne voulais pas écouter. J'allais te dire que j'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai entendu que tu parlais de moi. A propos de toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu ne vois pas en toi.»

Elle ne semble pas en colère, mais elle a l'air inquiète. «Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?»

Je l'a regarde dans les yeux et elle ne détourne pas les yeux. «Que tu me cachais quelque chose.»

Elle baisse son regard et évité donc mes yeux. «Oui ...»

Je lui prends la main dans les miennes et elle me regarde avec les yeux remplis de déchirure que je l'interroge. «Pourquoi ?

Elle se lève et se met de l'autre côté du lit. Elle me tourne le dos et soupir. «Parce que j'ai honte de te le dire.»

Je m'approche d'elle et enveloppe mes bras autour de son corps qui tremblait. «Il n'y a rien qui pourrais me faire changer d'avis sur me sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.»

Elle avale et puis je nous conduis à notre lit pour nous asseoir. Elle regarde nos mains enlacées et j'attends qu'elle commence son histoire ...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 POV de Peeta

«A cause du Capitole, je suis devenue une personne différente. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu sais comment ils m'ont torturée et comment ils ont essayée de détourner mon esprit ... mais je ne t'ai pas dis parce que ...» Elle hésite et sa me tue de voir comment elle souffre. Je l'a serre encore plus contre moi.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne un peu de moi. Elle met un peu de distance entre nous pour essaie de parler. «Je ... Je n'ai pas tout dis. Lorsque j'étais prisonnière ... Ils ont remarqué que je n'étais pas enceinte. Ils savaient que je n'avais jamais été enceinte. Les gardes ... n'arrêtaient de dire ... que je n'aurai jamais plus d'enfants.»

Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon mensonge la ferait souffrir. Je l'ai seulement dis pour qu'on essaie de la protéger et la sortir de ces jeux. Maintenant, je suis inquiet de ce que ce mensonge a du lui coûter.

«Les gardes ont voulu m'humilier. Ils me battaient et me torturaient. Ils me disaient que j'étais sans valeur et comment on n'aurait jamais voulu de moi. Ils m'ont parlé de la façon que tu étais parti avec une autre qui était beaucoup mieux que moi.»

Elle m'avait raconté une partie de l'histoire, mais je savais que le pire restait à venir.

Elle me tourne le dos et fais face au mur. Je m'avance pour la serrer dans me bras et elle le sens. «S'il te plaît, je dois te raconter cette histoire et si tu me touche, je sais que je n'irai pas plus loin. J'ai besoin de te le dire ... tu mérites de savoir.»

Je me rassoie. Il m'est douloureux de la voir souffrir. Je mets mes mains sous mes fesses et j'essaie de m'empêcher de courir vers elle.

«Les médecins m'ont emmenée dans un des centres médicaux. Ils ne m'ont rien dis de ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. C'était douloureux ... Je souffrais beaucoup. Après, le médecin m'a dit que je serai incapable d'avoir d'enfants dans les cinq prochaines années à venir.»

Elle sanglote maintenant et je sens que des larmes coulent sur ma joue.

Elle continue «Ma première pensée a été pourquoi, je veux dire, ils allaient me tuer, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était important ? Puis j'ai pensée à eux. Les gardes ... les gardes voulaient me faire du mal d'une autre manière, mais j'ai été sauvé durant la nuit,, j'ai eu une opération.»

Elle se tourne finalement vers moi et ses yeux sont inquiets, comme s'ils s'attendaient que je lui claque la porte au visage. Je suis surpris qu'elle est pensé que sa allait changer quoi que se soit entre nous. «C'est ce que tu avais peur de me dire ?

_ J'ai été tellement humilié, Peeta. Ce n'est pas que je voulais des enfants en ce moment ou quoi que ce soit, mais ils m'ont enlevé le droit d'en avoir. Ils m'ont pris déjà tant de chose, à moi ... à nous, qu'ilss vont me rendre folle. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on soit en mesure d'avoir un bébé si nous le faisions ensemble. Johanna et moi en avons parlé avant que vous veniez nous sauver et nous avons convenu qu'ils voulaient me faire du mal, pour me punir.»

Sa gorge se serre et elle tombe par terre, je vais vers elle et la tient fermement dans me bras. «Cela ne change rien. Tu me comprends ? Rien.» J'ai besoin qu'elle me croit. Rien ne changera du faite que je l'aime. Bien sûr, j'espérai que nous aurons de enfants un jour, mais si nous ne pouvons pas en avoir alors je serai content d'être avec elle pour toujours.

Elle pleure encore. «Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment cela ne pourrait-il rien changer ? J'ai laissé les médecins faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. J'ai laissé les gardes m'humilier. Je les ai laissé me détourner. Je croyais cette horrible femme qui disait qu'elle était avec toi. Comment tous ça ne peut rien changer ? Comment peux-tu m'aider après tous ça ?

_ Je t'aime parce que tu es toujours toi, Katniss. Rien de tout cela était ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas les arrêter. Tu étais impuissante contre eux. Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants, je serai content d'être avec toi pour toujours. Rien et je ne veux rien changer.»

Je lui lève le menton afin de voir ses yeux se concentrer sur les miens. «Rien ne changera.» Elle sourit faiblement et essuie les larmes tombées sur mes joues. «Je vais leur faire payer pour tout ça, Katniss. Ils vont payer pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont pris.

_ Merci.» Elle me murmure dans mon cou. Je l'embrasse, ce baiser est doux. Un baiser qu'il lui dit combien je l'aime. Elle sourit. «Maintenant nous allons parler du pourquoi il y a du glaçage dans ta chambre ?

_ Tout d'abord, c'est notre chambre. Et bien, je me suis dis que tu aurais encore faim ...» Ma voix s'estompe et elle s'assoie sur mes genoux.

«Vraiment ?» dit-elle et mon corps tout entier s'anime. Dans une minute, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Ce soir nous allons en profiter. Demain, nous avons la chance de profiter au mariage de Finnick et d'Annie. J'ai une surprise spécial prévu après le mariage. Puis le lendemain, nous devons faire le rapport pour la formation. Je suis prêts à mettre fin à cette guerre, de voir la défaite du Capitole, de Coin et de pleins d'autres personnes. Je suis déterminé à avoir un avenir avec Katniss Everdeen. Rien ne pourra se tenir entre Katniss et moi et tous ceux qu'ils se mettrons entre mon chemin vont souffrir terriblement. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je voudrais combattre, mais je le suis. Je suis certainement ... certain que des choses valent la peine de se battre.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 POV de Peeta

Nous avons apprécié notre nuit ensemble et je me suis réveillé entouré de ses bras. Hier soir, c'était une soirée assez mouvementée. Après avoir fais l'amour, Katniss m'a raconté un peu plus le secret qu'elle m'avait caché. Elle m'a dit que Johanna avait prévenu les médecins du 13. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants mais enfin de compte, ce n'est que temporaire. Je suis soulagé, ce n'est que temporaire donc si nous voulons, nous pourrons avoir des enfants. Je suis toujours rempli de rage pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma Katniss. Je me fais une promesse de faire mon possible pour la rendre heureuse, pour lui faire oublier (le plus que possible) cette horreur. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et elle sourit dans son sommeil. Aujourd'hui, Finnick et Annie vont se marier. C'est le grand jour. Je ne peux pas attendre la fin de la journée. J'ai une grande surprise pour Katniss, j'espère juste qu'elle va aimer. Je l'a réveillé doucement parce que je sais si elle ne me voit pas à son réveille, elle va paniquer.

«Katniss, mon amour, réveilles-toi.»

Elle a un grand sourire et je me rapproche pour l'embrasser. C'est la meilleure façon de se réveiller. «Je dois emmener le gâteau où a lieu la cérémonie. Johanna serait ici dans quelques minutes pour que les filles se préparent ensemble.» Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'elle ne peut pas rester toute seule, mais je crains de la laisser seule.

«D'accord ... Je t'aime.» Elle me dit toute endormie et je lui souris. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me passer de ces belles paroles, venant de sa bouche.

«Je t'aime aussi.» Je lui souris et à nouveau, l'embrasse doucement. Je dois faire beaucoup de choses avant la cérémonie et je veux que ce soir, tous soit parfait pour elle. Avant de partir je prépare mes vêtements pour ce soir, je pense pas pouvoir repasser à la maison d'ici-là. Bien sur je ne prends pas tous les vêtements, car Gale me rapportera le reste plus tard. Je vais porter un costume pour le mariage, mais avant de le mettre, j'ai du travaille. Donc pour l'instant, je m'habille comme d'habitude.

«As-tu demandé de l'aide pour te préparer aujourd'hui ?» Je vois Johanna à l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire. «Dieu merci, tu as des vêtements pour la cérémonie ! Je ne tolérais aucune infraction vestimentaire, Peeta.»

Katniss rit et je secoue la tête. «Aucune infraction promis. Je dois y aller. Je viendrai te chercher dans ta chambre avant le mariage.» Je dis à Katniss puis je me penche pour l'embrasser. Je me tourne vers Johanna. «Aucune infraction vestimentaire, pour toi aussi.

_ Oh s'il te plaît ! Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas QUE des tourtereaux à cette cérémonie et que quelqu'un me tapera dans l'oeil !.

_ Je te vois dans quelques heures, je t'aime.» En me tournant vers Katniss une nouvelle fois.

«Je t'aime aussi.

_ Oh s'il vous plaît ! Vous serez séparer deux heures ! Comment allez-vous survivre si vous êtes séparer une journée ?

_ By Johanna.» Je dis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

**** Deux heures plus tard ****

Après avoir vérifié que tout était parfait, je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je porte un smoking noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate. Katniss sera vêtue d'une robe pourpre, comme sa nous serons assortis. Nous sommes l'homme et la demoiselle d'honneur, je suis heureux que nous ayons tous les mêmes tenues. Je vérifie dans ma poche qu'il se trouve bien là ... il est là. Je prends une grande respiration et je vais vers sa chambre. Johanna sort à cette instant de sa chambre, quand elle me voit et elle me regarde puis dit. «Eh bien, tu n'es pas trop mal.

_ Merci Johanna. Toi aussi sa te vas bien cette tenue.» Johanna porte une robe vert émeraude. Je sais que Katniss ne porte pas la même qu'elle, j'ai hâte de la voir.

«Mais maintenant, n'oublis pas de me remercie dans la soirée pour t'avoir préparer une merveilleuse femme.

_ Elle a toujours été merveilleuse.» je lui dis sur la défensive.

Elle soupire. «Tuer-moi ! Rendez-vous à la cérémonie les gars.» Elle prend son envole vers la sortie et je frappe à la porte de Katniss.

«Entre.»

Je rentre dans sa chambre au moment où elle sort de la salle de bain. J'ai le souffle coupé, quand je vois la femme que j'aime. Ses longs cheveux sont tenus par un chignon qui laisse retomber quelques mèches toutes bouclées autour de son visage. Elle est un tout petit peu maquillée et sa robe rouge fait ressortir à la perfection ses formes. La robe à une petite ouverture sur le côté droit puis je remarque que son dos est quasiment nu, sa robe se resserre à la taille mais descend jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle à aussi des chaussures à talons rouges. Elle est incroyable.

«Wouah.» C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire et sa l'a fait sourire.

«Wouah, pour toi aussi.» Elle dit doucement, je n'arriverai pas à attendre toute la journée.

Elle me donne un long baiser. Je l'embrasse en lui caressant son dos nu. Je me recule car je sais que si nous continuons, nous arriverons en retard au mariage. Je saisis sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne et nous partons mains dans la main au mariage. Je sais que Katniss se réjouit d'être à l'extérieur et je ne peux pas attendre pour en profiter qu'avec elle.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 POV de Katniss

Peeta me guide jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je respire l'air frais et je me sens me détendre. J'aime le plein air. Sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. Je tourne sur moi-même comme si j'étais dans un cercle mais Peeta me ramène près de lui. Ses mains sont toujours si douces, si aimantes. Je caresse sa joue doucement et je regarde ses yeux bleus avant de reprendre notre marche. Mais je me demande. Comment vais-je aire pour aider Annie et comment Peeta va-t-il aider Finnick ?

Annie me sourit. «Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas très bien. Mais je te remercie pour la robe et aussi pour avoir aidée Finnick a rester en vie dans l'arène.

_ Je pense que c'est plutôt Finnick qui nous a gardé en vie, Peeta et moi. Es-tu prête ?» J'entends la musique gronder et je me rends compte que quelqu'un doit être entrain de jouer d'un instrument.

Je marche dans l'allée et je vois debout au côté de Peeta, Finnick toujours aussi beau. Mais durant la cérémonie, je ne quitte pas Peeta du regard. Même lorsque Finnick et Annie disent leurs voeux, nos yeux ne se quittent pas une seconde. Après la cérémonie, je suis ramenée à la réalité et je peux voir Finnick et Annie échanger leur premier baiser comme mari et femme.

Après la cérémonie, il y a la fête et du gâteau. Peeta me tient aussi proche de lui qu'il peut. Nous dansons chaque chanson ensemble. Je vois que Gale nous regarde. Après qu'on est terminé une autre danse qui était lente, Gale s'approche de nous. «Est-ce que je peux avoir une danse avec ma meilleure amie ?» Demande à Peeta.

Je peux dire que Peeta aurait préféré se couper le bras que de me laisser danser avec Gale, mais il essaie d'être ... poli. Je regarde Peeta se diriger vers ma soeur et commence à danser avec elle ... en agissant avec maladresse et stupidité. Mais je l'aime tellement. Dieu, que je l'aime.

Je me sens mal à l'aise dans les bras de Gale et m'assure qu'il y est assez d'espace entre nous. Je ne veux pas être près de Gale. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que lui et j'espère qu'il le sait. Je me sens maladroite et un silence pesant s'est installé. Sauf qu'il rompt le silence. «Je suis désolé pour tout, Katniss.

_ Je sais.» Que puis-je dire d'autre ?

«Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu ma chance. Je sais maintenant que sa aurait été Peeta, dans tous les cas.

_ Oui.

_ Je veux juste être ton ami. J'espère juste qu'on retrouvera notre complicité ... un jour.»

Je lui souris pour la première fois depuis mon retour. «Ça serait bien.»

La chanson se termine, il me fait un baise main puis me lâche la main. Il m'enveloppe d'une étreinte rapide. «On se reparle plus tard, Katniss.

_ Oui. A plus tard Gale.»

Peeta est à côté de moi juste après le départ de Gale et il a l'air soulagé de me tenir à nouveau. Je vois qu'il est nerveux et je me dépêche de le rassurer.

«Il s'est excusé auprès de moi et m'a dit qu'il espérait qu'on redevienne ami, comme avant.

_ Ça serait bien pour vous deux.

_ Oui je pense aussi.»

Il me sourit à nouveau. «Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Une surprise ? Il a toujours voulu me faire plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter Peeta Mellark ?

Il me tire derrière lui et je vois que nous marchons loin de tous le monde et vers les bois environnants le District 13. Un soldat garde la porte, mais quand il voit qu'il s'agit de Peeta, il s'efface pour nous laisser entrer. Je regarde Peeta en état de choc. Je me demande comment il a réussi à ce mettre d'accord avec le garde à ce sujet. Il n'arrête pas de me tirer, et j'ai du mal à rattraper mon retard dans mes hauts talons. Il en est conscient et fait une pause pour que je puisse retirer mes chaussures.

Nous arrivons dans une clairière qui se trouve dans les bois et je vois qu'une couverture bleue a été installé. Il y a des bougies tout autour de la couverture et une bouteille de champagne avec deux verres à ces côtés. Il y a aussi un panier de pique-nique. Peeta me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à la couverture ou il me pose en douceur.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a fait tout ça pour moi. «Comment as-tu fais ?»

Il sourit et s'assoie à côté de moi sur la couverture et ouvre le champagne. «Eh bien, la Présidente Coin m'aime bien, pour l'instant. Je me suis dis que je devrais en profiter avant sa disparition.» Sa réplique me fais rire.

Il me tend un verre de champagne et je bois une petite gorgée. Il est si doux. Il ouvre le panier et en sort un plaque de petit pain au fromage fraichement cuits au four et un bol de fraises à la crème. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a fait cela aujourd'hui en seulement deux heures ! Il me regarde avec un regard ... intense, plein de désir, d'amour et de ... crainte ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Pourquoi veut-il être avec moi, c'est un vrai mystère pour moi. Peeta pourrait avoir n'importe qui. Heureusement pour moi, il me veut moi. Je l'aime plus que je le pensais. Si je devais être complètement honnête, je l'aime autant, sinon plus, que j'ai aimé ma soeur. Il est de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur une personne parfaite. Je suis éternellement reconnaissante que se fut moi qui a été capturé par le Capitole et pas lui. Qu'auraient-ils fait de lui ? Qu'arriverait-il à la merveilleuse, douce personne assise à côté de mi ? Je frisonne rien qu'en y pensant. Je suis contente au moins qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de ne pas voir les flash-back des tortures que j'ai subis.

Nous mangeons le pain dans un silence, pendant quelques minutes nous profitons de la compagnie de l'autre avant qu'il s'arrête et me prend la main. Il a l'air nerveux. Je me demande pourquoi ... Que pourrait-il à l'idée pour être aussi nerveux ? Durant un petit moment fou, je pense qu'il va me quitter. Puis il commence a parler d'une voix douce et apaisante, pleine d'amour et je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas. «Katniss Everdeen, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours.» Il tire une petite boîte de sa poche de manteau et l'ouvre. Je suis époustouflée que je vois un anneau dans la boîte avec la perle qu'il m'a donné dans l'arène, c'est la pierre sur la bague. Je suffoque. Je pensais que je l'avais perdu. Mais il a dû la prendre pour pouvoir faire la bague. Sa prévenance me fais chaud au coeur et les larmes me montent aux yeux. «Veux-tu m'épouser ?» Je ne peux pas croire qu'il pense que je refuserai. Il me regarde avec tant d'amour dans les yeux, mais aussi de la peur. Il a peur que je le rejette. Je ne peux pas le rejeter. Je l'aime trop, même si je sais qu'il pourrait avoir tellement mieux que moi. Je me hisse hors de mes pensées et me concentre sur cette belle surprise et à notre avenir ensemble.

Avant qu'il est le temps de réagir, je me jette à son cou et nous tombons à la renverse sur la couverture, moi au-dessus de lui. «Oui ... oui ... oui. Peeta, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime.» Il pousse un cri de joie en se relevant et me tire vers lui. Il me fait tournoyer dans ses bras et m'embrasse, puis sort la bague de la boîte et me l'a placer sur l'annuaire de la main gauche. Puis nous nous embrassons follement ... passionnément. Ses baisers sont enthousiastes et approfondie. Il aime chaque moment, comme moi.

Nous finissons par revenir sur la couverture et nous nous embrassons. Des picotements dans tout mon corps m'anime. Peeta me fais toujours me sentir de cette façon. Il réveille en moi des sentiments que je croyais impossible à avoir. Chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps se sent comme un fil sous tension. Je me laisse me submerger par une sensation incroyable de ses lèvres sur mon cou et de ses mains sur mon corps vêtu et il me tarde de changer cela. Je le veux, ici et maintenant. Je ôte son manteau et ensuite commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il me ralentit. Il veut profiter de ce moment et ne perdre aucun de cet insant.

En me regardant profondément dans les yeux, il trouve la fermeture de ma robe et l'ouvre doucement. Pendant tout ce temps, il embrasse lentement mon cou. Il s'agit d'une nuit que je me souviendrai pour le reste de ma vie. Peeta et moi, prenons notre temps pour explorer l'autre, à aimer l'autre. Nous faisons l'amour trois fois avant de retourner à l'intérieur de District 13. On pouvait voir le soleil se lever et je savais que nous avions passé la nuit ici, ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de me marier avec Peeta Mellark, mon amour, mon âme-soeur, ma vie. J'avais une raison de vivre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour l'annoncer à Prim.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 POV de Peeta.

Hier soir, c'était la meilleure nuit de toute mon existence. Katniss Everdeen avait accepté de m'épouser. Nous avions fait l'amour dans les bois mais aussi dans ma chambre à notre retour. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et Katniss dormait toujours. Nous nous sommes couchés vers huit heures du matin, alors j'allais la laisser dormir autant de temps que possible avant d'aller à la rencontre de Coin. Je ne suis plus impatient de mettre en place la guerre. Je n'ai plus confiance en Coin et je l'a déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait à Gale. Pour ce qu'elle a fait à Katniss. Après notre grand rendez-vous de notre équipe constitué de : Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Katniss et moi, je voudrai nous réunir pour mettre nos plans à jour.

Une heure avant notre rendez-vous, je l'a réveille avec un doux baiser. Elle m'embrasse le dos et me sourit timidement. «Bonjour mon amour.» Je lui chuchote.

«Bonjour.»

Après une longue douche ensemble, qui était plutôt tranquille, nous sommes prêts pour aller voir Coin. Katniss est désespérément accrochée à mon bras. Elle est nerveuse et je le suis aussi, nous sommes accueillis par Plutarch, nous ignorons Haymitch et nous allons nous installés au côté de Finnick et Johanna. Gale est de l'autre côté de Johanna. Coin attend que tout le monde soit assis avant de commencer. Elle nous dit, qu'il est temps de débuter cette guerre. Elle nous propose de faire un film Katniss et moi, ensemble qui nous montre heureux, forts qui serait destiné au rebelle. Nous sommes d'accord pour aider.

«Je veux que durant ce film, on vous voit fou amoureux comme on vous a jamais vu.» Elle nous dit sa sans la moindre émotion, ses mots me déclenche une colère au fond de moi.

«Nous sommes plus amoureux que jamais ! Ce ne sera pas de la comédie !» Je suis furieux, et puis j'entends la voix calme de Katniss qui résonne dans la salle.

«Sa n'a jamais été de la comédie.» Sa voix fait taire toute la pièce et je lui tiens la main serrée dans la mienne, mon coeur est plein d'essor.

Haymitch parle pour alléger ce silence. «Quoi que tu dises, ma chérie ...»

Ses paroles l'on énervé et elle pousse sa chaise en arrière. «Arrête sa, Haymitch ! Tu es aussi mauvais que le Capitole ! Tu as gardé Peeta et moi dans l'ignorance de la rébellion, même quand je t'ai parlé un jour des deux filles que j'ai croisé dans la forêt qui me disait qu'elles allaient au District 13, tu m'as dis qu'il n'y avait rien et plus personnes ! Nous aurions pu parlé en faveur de la rébellion durant la tournée des Vainqueurs ! Nous aurions dû être informé ! Tu nous as utilisé ! Tu nous as menti !»

Je l'ai laissé finir et quand elle sait assise à mes côté, j'ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et j'entends rire Johanna. Finnick rit aussi et Johanna prend la parole. «Elle est de là les gars, le Geai Moqueur est de retour !»

**** Deux heures plus tard ****

Après avoir rencontré notre groupe, en secret, nous avons tous décidé de tuer le Président Snow avant de faire quoi que se soit avec Coin. Un méchant à la fois.

Katniss et moi avons rencontré Cressida qui nous a proposé ces idées pour le film. Elle voulait nous filmer entrain de nous embrasser, nous tenant par la main et en nous regardant amoureusement. Alors que nous allions prendre la parole pour stimuler la cause des rebelles, je pouvais sentir la façon dont Katniss se sentait mal à l'aise. Je me suis promis que je ferais la plus grande partie de la conversation.

POV de Katniss

Cressida nous a dit d'agir naturellement ... Oui, bien sûr. C'est vrai que je vais être totalement naturelle avec une caméra braquée sur nous et qui ne rate AUCUN de nos mouvements. Je sentais la panique monter en moi, puis j'ai regardé dans les yeux de Peeta et je me suis calmée. Il est si bon de l'avoir prêt de moi. Il était vraiment incroyable avec son discours qui pourrait déplacer des montagnes. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il a été sauvé devant moi, il y a quelque temps. Il pourrait vraiment faire la différence. Je sais que Peeta pourrait transformer quiconque simplement avec ses paroles. Je savais juste avec un regard dans les yeux que nous serions d'accord.

J'ai oublié les caméras et j'ai braqué mon regard sur l'homme avec qui je voulais passé l'éternité. Il me tenait la main et n'a jamais regardé les caméras. Je regardais simplement ses yeux bleus. Il m'a touché doucement ma joue et je me suis sentie comme si on était rien que tous les deux sur cette planète. Je me sentais en toute sécurité, réconfortée et aimée. Quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je l'ai rencontré à mi-chemin et nous avons échangé un baiser plein de passion, ne s'arrêtant juste pour reprendre notre souffle, avant de replonger dans un second baiser. J'ai oublié où nous étions et ce que nous faisions. Peeta rompt le baiser et place ensuite deux baisers plus doux sur mes lèvres avant de se tourner vers Cressida et la caméra.

«Katniss Everdeen, ma fiancée, est sans danger. Le Capitole n'a pas tenu compte de mon avertissement. Président Snow, nous allons venir pour vous maintenant. Vous ne m'échapperait pas. Citoyens de Panem, nous devons nous lever et lutter contre ces oppresseurs. Nous devons être libre de vivre notre propre vie et faire nos propres choix. Le Capitole parle des Hunger Games comme étant des sacrifices. Mais quel sacrifice font-ils ? Ils font des paris sur des gens que nous connaissons et que nous aimons. Ils rient quand quelqu'un de faible meurt. Ils pleurent quand leurs favoris meurt, mais ce n'est rien pour eux. Nous ne sommes rien pour eux, juste un divertissement. Ils ont même envoyé des vainqueurs des précédents jeux quand l'arène pour se battre entre eux. Nous savons tous pourquoi ils ont fait ça, et ils ont échoué. Le Geai Moqueur n'est pas mort comme le Capitole espérait. Elle vit et elle vit pour alimenter cette rébellion et je me tiens à ces côtés. Nous n'allons pas être ignorés plus longtemps. Nous devons nous unir et leur montrer à quel point ils se trompent à notre sujet. Nous devons nous battre ! S'il vous plaît, rejoignez-nous et regardez comment le Capitole a brûlé la terre !»

Je suis émue par ses paroles et je pense à Rue et à Tresh. Je me mets à côté de lui une fois de plus et il me prend ma main dans la sienne. Je suis émue mais je dois parler.

«Rejoignez-nous. Nous devons nous battre. Rappelez-vous que j'ai commencé cette rébellion le jour ou j'ai enterré Rue avec toutes ces fleurs. Sa mort a été barbare. Sa mort a été insensée. Tous les décès des jeux de la faim sont impitoyables et horribles. Nous ne pouvons pas être des pions dans leurs jeux. Peeta, dans sa sagesse, me l'avait dis avant nos premiers jeux. Je suis le Geai Moqueur, je suis encore Katniss la fille du feu ! Vous avez essayé de me détruire Président Snow, mais vous avez échoué. Vous avez peut-être torturé et tué Cinna, mais son héritage se perpétue dans chacun d'entre nous. Le feu est contagieux ! Nous allons brûler le Capitole ! Aidez-nous à vaincre le mal qui à longtemps corrompu notre monde.»

Je prends un peu de recule et regarde Peeta dans les yeux. Il me regarde et n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me tirer dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec beaucoup de passion. Nous nous embrassons follement comme si demain n'existerait pas. Je me souviens vaguement entendre Cressida dire ''couper''.

Avec Peeta à mes côtés, je peux être le Geai Moqueur. Je ne pourrai jamais le laisser tomber. Je l'aime au-delà de la raison. Nous vaincrons le Capitole. Nous tuerons le Président Snow. Nous tuerons Coin. J'ai complètement confiance en mon équipe. Nous allons gagner cette guerre et nous pourrons vivre comme bon nous semble.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 POV de Peeta.

Katniss me rendait toujours aussi chaud. En l'écoutant parler aux caméras, je suis tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle, si c'est possible. Et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Après que Cressida a essayé de nous décoller, mais elle a dû se racler la gorge pour qu'on puisse vraiment l'écouter. «C'était un grand moment avec vous deux ! Je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils vont nous suivre.» Je n'étais pas aussi excité qu'elle l'était à ces propos. J'étais plutôt intéressé à emmener Katniss dans ma chambre ...

Nous sommes retournés dans ma chambre ensemble et une fois dans la chambre, elle m'a poussé contre le mur en m'embrassant frénétiquement. C'était incroyable ! Mon corps a réagi immédiatement et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se dégagea et me chuchota à l'oreille. «Ta menace au Capitole ... Ta défense envers moi ... c'est incroyablement sexy.» Sa voix basse à mon oreille me rends complètement fou et je ne peux pas la déshabiller assez vite. Nous sommes par terre en sous-vêtement quand on frappe à la porte.

Nous avons l'intention d'ignorer le coup, mais celui qui est de l'autre côté ne veut pas disparaitre comme on le souhaite. Je crie : «Revenez plus tard ... on est occupé.» Avant, de tiré Katniss pour échanger un nouveau long baiser. Ou ne jamais revenir, je pense.

«Tu ferais mieux de te chercher des vêtements parce que nous sommes venus pour parlez de ce que vous voulez faire.» Je grogne, car je reconnais la voix de Johanna. Katniss rit doucement et j'essaie de m'éloigner un peu pour me calmer. Je jette la chemise, et je mets mon pantalon. Katniss n'a même pas le temps d'enfiler une chemise que nos invités, ou plutôt les envahisseurs, entre dans la chambre. Elle tire le drap pour se couvrir et je suis debout torse nu, avec seulement mon pantalon alors que Gale, Finnick et Johanna sont déjà dans la chambre, sans y être invité !

Je sais que c'est complètement bête, mais quand Gale regarde Katniss, alors qu'elle est dans le lit j'ai à nouveau ma jalousie que fais son retour, sans raison. Bien que, ses yeux s'attardent beaucoup trop longtemps sur elle.

«Les gars, vous auriez pu nous laisser une minute.» Je grogne.

Johanna rit. «Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner un petit moment en tête à tête. Il faut essayé de trouver un moyen de terminer ce que nous avons commencé, mais on se voit jamais. Oh, attend, en faite ... nous n'avons jamais rien commencé si je réfléchis bien.» Elle est telle qu'une douleur sarcastique dans le cul, mais elle reste une bonne amie et que j'aime.

Katniss sourit et se lève en s'enroulant dans le drap pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je lui donne un de mes T-shirt et un short. Finnick, étant Finnick doit faire un commentaire ... «J'aime ton nouveau look, chérie. Très haute couture, et probablement très confortable pour un climat chaud.

Je ris doucement et Katniss sourit avant de retourner à Finnick. «Mords-moi, Finnick.

_ Avec plaisir, chérie.» Il lui dit alors que Katniss ferme la porte.

Je ris à nouveau et je suis déconcentré par mes actions. Finnick fait des commentaires sur la Katniss alors qu'elle est nue et moi je ris. Gale la regarde et je souhaite le frapper dans la semaine qui arrive. Je raisonne avec moi-même, ce que je sais c'est que Finnick est juste entrain de déconner parce qu'il est fou amoureux d'Annie. Gale, lui a été amoureux de Katniss durant de nombreuse années. Il est le seul à avoir un regard mal à l'aise en ce moment et qu'il fixe toujours la forme du lit que Katniss vient de quitter.

Je me racle la gorge et il lève les yeux vers moi. Il voit mon expression et essaie de changer la sienne afin que personne d'autre ne voit. Je sais qu'il l'aime toujours et je sais qu'il essaie de prétendre le contraire, mais je ne suis pas un imbécile, mais je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Je suis fou de jalousie. Katniss ouvre la porte vêtue avec mes habilles, puis je me rends compte que je suis ridicule. Elle est debout dans ma chambre, dans mes vêtements et elle est ma fiancée. Il faut vraiment que je me le mettes dans la tête. Elle veut de moi, pas de lui. Mon coeur se gonfle et elle prend place sur le lit en me tirant avec elle pour que je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle me prend la main et je la tiens bien pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Finnick s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit et il fait semblant de me prendre sa main avant qu'elle le pousse en rigolant. «Tu me blesses, chérie.»

Gale et Johanna prennent des chaises. Nous parlons à voix basse.

Gale parle en premier. «Je pense que nous devrions bien organiser notre plan. On sort du Capitole. On tue Snow. On se regroupe et cette partie de la guerre on l'oublie.

_ Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui, qui va tuer le bon vieux Président Snow ?» Demande Johanna en rigolant.

Je n'hésite pas et je réponds avec la voix remplis de haine. «Je le fais.»

Personne ne tente de dire le contraire. Ils savent que je veux le tuer. Katniss regard vers le sol et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essaie de me les cacher, mieux je la connais trop bien. Je la tire vers moi et elle se colle contre mon torse et elle pleure doucement.

Nous avons mis en place nos plans et tous ce que nous avons à faire maintenant est d'attendre la bonne occasion pour détruire tous ceux qui essaie de nous détruire.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 POV de Peeta

Après que notre interview soit diffusé, nous sommes allés voir Plutarch pour lui dire que les districts étaient en ébullition. Ils voulaient tous soutenir la rébellion. Les Districts 1 et 2 se sont révélés être le plus gros défi de tous, mais ils étaient prêts à nous suivre tant que Katniss et moi étions là, avec eux.

«Ils ne croient que toi et Katniss, Peeta. Ils ne veulent suivre que vous deux dans cette guerre.» M'a dit Plutarch. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je n'ai même jamais pensé que je pourrais survivre aux premiers jeux. Comme je n'avais jamais pensé survivre aux deuxièmes jeux et maintenant ici, je suis le porte-parole de la guerre avec le magnifique Geai Moqueur à mes côté ... Il est fou.

Notre groupe doit partir pour le District 2, ce matin. Katniss est allée prendre sa douche, seule pour une fois. J'étais tellement fière d'elle et de tous les progrès qu'elle faisait. Elle était si forte et si courageuse, après tout ce qu'elle a pu enduré. Après qu'elle soit dans la salle de bain, depuis un petit moment. Je décide d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien pour elle. Mais je l'a vois assise par terre sur le plancher de la douche avec les mains enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux mouillés. Elle s'était déjà douchée, mais elle était toujours sous la douche entrain de basculer d'avant en arrière. Je prends une serviette et je vais vers elle. J'éteins l'eau et l'enveloppe solidement dans la serviette avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de la porter dans l'autre pièce.

Elle tremble violemment. Je la tiens près de moi et essuie ses larmes avec mes doigts. Je la laisse se calmer un peu avant de lui poser des questions.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ?

_ Je viens de ... J'ai peur de retourner là-bas ... J'ai peur des flashbacks. Que faire si j'ai un épisode qui me reviens ou autre chose ? Que faire s'ils font quelque chose pour moi et que je ne suis pas au courant ?»

Je ressens dans sa voix sa peur. Elle a raison. Ils auraient pu lui faire quelque chose d'autre que nous ignorons encore. Je me promets de jamais la laisser seule. Je ne me permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

«Ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi.» Je lui chuchote à l'oreille. «Ce qu'ils ont fait, je serai là pour toi. Je vais t'aider à les combattre.»

Elle me regarde et hoche la tête. Elle sait, au fond d'elle même que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger. Je ne les laisserai jamais la toucher ou lui faire du mal à nouveau. Je lui donne un baiser rassurant mais rapide sur les lèvres.

**** Une heure plus tard ****

L'aéroglisseur nous attend. Finnick, Gale, Johanna, Katniss et moi nous sommes installés dans l'aéroglisseur en compagnie d'Haymitch, Boggs et d'autres soldats que je ne connais pas. Nous sommes considéré comme "Le peloton étoile". Probablement parce que notre groupe est constitué avec des vainqueurs des Hunger Games.

Pendant le vol vers le District 2, je suis assis entre Katniss et Johanna. Je suis nerveux et je ne sais pas quoi dire, d'habitude les mots viennent tous seuls mais là, rien ne sort. Finnick, qui est assis à côté de Katniss semble nerveux lui aussi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux même durant ses propres jeux. Il essaie de se distraire en flirtant avec Katniss, mais elle semble nerveuse pour l'écouter. Je regarde autour de moi, pour voir les autres visages. Johanna a un air effaré. Je me souviens qu'elle a été également torturée par le Capitole, mais ne laisse jamais personne l'aider pour passer cette épreuve. Gale est le seul qui ne semble pas être nerveux. Il a un air féroce et prêt a se battre. Je me rends compte qu'il est en colère. Il est en colère contre ceux qu'ils nous on fait du mal et pour ce qu'ils ont fait au Districts ... il est prêt à se venger.

Je compare un peu nous force de Gale et de moi, et je réfléchi à l'étrange manière que j'alterne à détester Gale mais à le respecter ... et c'est peut-être exagéré, mais j'envie sa colère. J'étais en colère aussi, mais la mienne je l'exprime avec des mots alors que lui, il est prêt à tuer.

Nous atterrissons dans le District 2 et je prends la main de Katniss avant de descendre de l'aéroglisseur. Le soldat Paylor est là pour nous accueillir. Elle nous accueille à bras ouvert et nous conduit au centre de commandement. Il y a des centaines de personnes dans ce centre et ils nous attendent tous. Je prends l'initiative de parler le premier.

«Citoyens du District 2, je vous demande de vous unir, avec nous pour pouvoir vaincre notre ennemi commun. Le Capitole nous commande depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Nous ne voulons pas d'une dictature. Nous voulons une démocratie où chacun est libre de choisir son emploi, sa carrière, sa famille. Nous de devrions pas envoyer nos enfants dehors, dans un monde aussi cruel. Le Capitole appel le sacrifice, mais disons simplement plutôt comme un ... assassina. Des peines ou des traitements cruels, assassiné par les mains des hommes frivole du Capitole. On-t-il souffert ? Combien d'entre eux ont perdu un enfant ou/et un ami dans les jeux ? AUCUN ! Rejoignez-nous dans cette guerre contre notre ennemi commun et gagner votre liberté.»

Je regarde les citoyens et ils semblent émus par mes mots. Je suis reconnaissant au moins, ils ne m'ont pas interrompu. Katniss prend ensuite la parole. «Je me tiens au côté de mon fiancé face au Capitole. Se sont des terroristes qui tues leurs propres citoyens. Ils nous utilisent et nous forcent à être des pions dans leurs jeux. Rien de plus. Nous devons nous lever contre eux ou nous allons être condamnés à vivre cette vie, ou plutôt ce sacrifice. Je suis le Geai Moqueur et je me tiens devant vous pour vous rallier à une digne et noble cause. Protégez vos enfants, vos amis et votre familles. Nous devons nous battre et nous allons gagner.»

Je suis en admiration devant ce petit bout de femme que j'aime. Elle est spectaculaire lorsqu'elle est motivée par ses propres sentiments. Elle travaille tellement mieux sans qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

Johanna a parlé brièvement en disant que le Capitole a détruit toutes les personnes qu'elle a pu aimer. Finnick leur parle qui a été vendu pour des nuits de plaisir par le Président Snow. Il a dit comment Annie, sa femme a toujours été menacer par Snow de telle sorte que Finnick ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Il leur a dit qu'il connaissait la vérité de l'ascension de Snow sur le trône. Il a également demander à tout le monde de se battre. Gale n'a pas parlé car la plupart des gens ne le connaissaient pas. Et Haymitch est resté silencieux.

A la fin de nos discours, le District 2 s'est rallié de notre côté. Et nous avons fais la même chose avec le District 1 et ils nous ont rejoint également. Donc au finale, les treize Districts sont unis contre le Capitole. Ça devrait être facile à les battre. N'est-ce pas ?

Nous avons passé la soirée dans le District 1 avant de retourner au 13 pour élaborer une stratégie. L'aide médicale à été envoyée au District pour se préparer à la grande bataille. J'ai prié pour que Prim soit laissé dans le District 13. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit près de la bataille pour que Katniss puisse avoir l'esprit plus tranquille.

Gale et moi étions tous seuls dans la chambre du groupe, tandis que les autres se préparait pour le lit. Johanna et Katniss étaient parties se changer. Gale s'assit sur le lit. Il n'a rien dit, il n'avait pas à le dire ... Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, ce que nous ressentions.

Il me regarde et dit. «Je ne peux pas y croire, que le moment est arrivé.

_ Il était long à venir.» Je dis en passant. Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiasme que sa pour la bataille, comme il semble l'être. Je veux simplement qu'elle se termine pour que je puisse avoir une longue et heureuse vie avec la femme que j'aime.

«Où est Katniss ?» Sa demande est trop innocente à mon goût.

«Elle attend avec Johanna pour voir qui provient du treize dans l'équipe médicale. Elle est préoccupée de savoir que sa mère et Prim peuvent être présentes durant la bataille.

_ Prim ? Elle ne peut pas être envoyé sur le champ de bataille ! Elle n'a que 13ans.»

Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que lui, mais j'espère qu'il a raison. «J'espère que tu as raison.»

Gale lève les yeux vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur Katniss et Johanna. Finnick arrive juste derrière en courant et jette ses bras sur les épaules des filles. Gale roule des yeux, puis s'adresse à moi. «Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit toujours sur elle ?»

Pour une raison quelconque, son commentaire m'amuse. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais je peux voir que ça le gêne. Peut-être parce que Katniss ne lui permet pas de la toucher de cette façon et qu'il ne peut pas flirter avec elle. Finnick est une personne rare et peut s'en tirer avec n'importe quoi. Il a sauvé ma vie et celle de Katniss aussi. Je suis redevable à vie. Je finis par lui répondre. «Finnick est inoffensif. C'est un bon gars. Et non, ça ne me dérange pas.»

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il sent fichait, mais il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux du bras de Finnick autour de Katniss. Quand ils se rapprochent de nous, Johanna pousse Finnick loin d'elle en rigolant. Il bute contre Katniss et ils tombent sur le lit en riant. Je ris avec eux. Finnick se redresse. «Mes excuses, chérie. Je suppose que Johanna est jalouse car je ne veux partager mes secrets qu'avec toi et pas avec elle.»

Johanna roule des yeux et sourit. «Oui, Finnick, tu as tout compris. Je suis dévastée.»

Nous rigolons tous les quatre et nous nous préparons à nous installer pour la nuit.

«Ils nous ont dit d'aller nous coucher parce que l'aéroglisseur n'arrivera que dans quelques heures.» M'informe Katniss en ce collant contre moi, dans notre lit étroit. Ses yeux se ferment et en quelques secondes elle est profondément endormi. Johanna monte dans le lit qui se trouve à ma gauche et Finnick grimpe dans le lit entre Gale et elle.

Il essaie de jouer avec Gale en lui faisant une blague. «Tu veux te blottir contre moi ?» Gale le regarde durant un long moment, puis sans dire un mot, il se retourne et soupir.

«Merci Finnick, mais je pense que je vais m'en passer.» J'entends un sourire dans sa voix, et se joint à nous pour rire pendant une minute. Il ne se soucie que d'elle et de ses sentiments. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment il se sent mais, il est très rare qu'il parle avec Finnick ou à Johanna.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je suis réveillé par une alarme qui se trouve à proximité. Je tends la main pour tirer Katniss vers moi et je me rends compte qu'elle a disparu. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je ne la vois nulle part. Elle est partie.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 POV de Peeta.

La panique s'empare de moi. Où est-elle ? Je regarde dans la direction de Finnick et de Johanna qui regardent l'endroit vide où se trouvait Katniss quand elle s'est couché avec moi. Je regarde vers le lit de Gale et je vois qu'il a également disparu. Je deviens complètement fou d'inquiétude. Elle ne m'aurait pas quitté pour aller n'importe où avec Gale, enfin j'en doute. Elle n'est pas entièrement à l'aise avec lui en ce moment. Elle ne me quitterait jamais en plein milieu de la nuit, ou alors il y aurait une raison.

La panique augmente quand Gale est de retour dans la chambre, seul. Je me mets en face de lui immédiatement.

«Où est-elle ?»

Il sait évidement de qui je parle et s'explique rapidement. «J'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre et je suis partie la chercher.»

Je me méfie tout de suite de ses paroles. «Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?»

Gale semble agacé. «Pourquoi ? Es-tu le seul qui peux la trouver ?»

J'ignore son ton mais je m'avance pour le frapper mais Finnick se poste au milieu de nous deux. «Disons tout simplement, qu'on veut tous la retrouver, d'accord ? Et savoir pourquoi l'alarme incendie c'est enclencher. On se calme messieurs.» Finnick est vraiment la voix de la raison ... bon Dieu nous avons un problème.

Johanna hoche la tête. «Je vais vérifié pour l'alarme avec Boggs. Les gars, vous cherchez Katniss.»

Nous hochons d'un accord commun avec Johanna et Finnick avant de nous diviser pour la recherche. Je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Je peux le sentir au fond de moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus sur le camp. C'est comme si je l'a sentais se trouver très loin de moi. Je vois Haymitch et je marche droit vers lui.

«As-tu vu Katniss ?»

Haymitch me regarde avec un regard très sérieux sur son visage. «Je l'ai vu, plus tôt dans la soirée.

_ Et ?» Merde, il croit que c'est le moment de me faire attendre ? Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide ... Je le hais.

«Elle était avec Boggs où il a annoncé que l'aéroglisseur médical qui portait le personnel médical a été descendu.

_ A été descendu ?»

Il hésite avant de continuer, mais très brièvement. «A été abattu.»

Je comprends immédiatement. Elle est partie là-bas. Elle est partie pour s'assurer que Prim n'était pas à bord. Non, elle allait droit dans un piège fait par le Capitol.

«Et Prim, elle était à bord, Haymitch ?» Il ne répond pas et je lui cris dessus. «Etait-elle à bord ?»

Il hausse les épaules. «Nous ne sommes pas sûr. Mais quand on a posé la question au District 13, ils n'ont pas répondu.»

Ma gorge se serre, mais je refuse de pleurer. Je dois retrouver Katniss. Elle a besoin de moi. «Où est Katniss ?» Il en sait plus qu'il me dit ...

«C'est pourquoi l'alarme c'est déclenché, Peeta. Une fois qu'elle a entendu, elle a décollé dans la direction que Boggs avait indiqué. Elle a saisit son arc et ses flèches et a décollé. Elle a été si rapide que personne n'a réussi à l'arrêter. Elle est toujours aussi têtue qu'avant.»

Je veux lui jeté quelque chose. Elle allait mieux depuis un petit moment. Mais elle ne laissera jamais arriver quelque chose à Prim. Elle ne s'occupera pas de Snow tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouver Prim. Je le sais. Elle allait être à nouveau capturés.

«Nous devons la rejoindre !

_ C'est une très bonne idée que tu as la garçon, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Maintenant, allez-vous préparer. Nous partons tous les cinq.»

Je n'hésite pas et je cours comme un fou prendre mes affaires. Je raconte ce qui se passe à Finnick et à Johanna. Je remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un à l'appel. «Où diable est Gale ?» C'est alors que je remarque que toute ces affaires on disparu. Il a vu son départ et il allait la suivre. Pourquoi diable nous a-t-il rien dit ? Mais je sais pourquoi. Il veut être le seul à la sauver cette fois.

J'espère qu'il arrivera à temps.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 POV de Gale.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'étais en colère contre Finnick du faite qu'il s'était moqué de moi. Pourquoi diable, pensait-il que je voulais me blottir à un gars marié, et qui continu à avoir ses pattes sur Katniss ? Mais pourquoi, Peeta ne réagissait pas quand il tripotait Katniss ? Il est trop occupé à surveiller tout mes faits et gestes, bien sûr. Il n'a pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi. J'ai toujours été très proche d'elle, même avant qu'ils tombent amoureux !

J'ai roulé sur mon côté et je fais semblant de dormir, pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai entendu, au milieu de la nuit, un petit gémissement et j'ai vu Katniss qui était entrant de faire un cauchemar. Je suis resté éveillé et je l'ai vu se lever pendant que tous les autres étaient dans le monde des rêves. Il faisait si sombre, qu'elle n'a pas du voir que j'étais réveillé.

Je l'a regarde, se dégagé des bras de Peeta avant de lui remettre la couverture sur lui et de l'embrasser. Bâillonnez-moi ! Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elle se comporterait de cette manière avec lui. Elle était sensée être avec moi ... Elle sort de la chambre et après un petit moment, je décide de la suivre. Elle parlait à Boggs, quand je suis arrivé. Elle semblait lui faire confiance, qui sait pourquoi ... Puis la radio c'est mit en marche.

«L'aéroglisseur médical a été abattu à quatre miles du camp. Je le répète, l'aéroglisseur médical a été abattu à quatre miles du camp.» Je reconnais la voix de Plutarch. En entendant ces paroles, je regarde immédiatement Katniss, je sais déjà ce qu'elle a en tête. J'écoute sa conversation avec Boggs, à une courte distance qui me sépare d'eux.

«Et Prim, elle était dans l'aéroglisseur ? Elle faisait partie de l'équipe médicale ?» Sa voix est hystérique et elle est entrain de pleurer. Elle savait retenir ses larmes avant que le Capitole l'a capture. Je pourrai gérer ses larmes, mais c'était différent de l'ancienne Katniss. Elle était en quelque sorte différente, mais non moins attrayante pour moi.

«Je ne sais pas, Katniss. Je vais me renseigner.» Boggs demande à Plutarch si Prim était dans l'aéroglisseur. Il tapote la main de Katniss pour la rassurer et je suis immédiatement jaloux. Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, tout le monde pose leur pattes sur elle ? J'aurais dû tout lui avouer avant qu'elle ne parte pour les jeux.

Il faut beaucoup de temps avec d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Plutarch. «Elle était sur la liste initiale. Ils ne sont pas sûrs à 100%, mais on arrive pas à la trouver.» Je peux voir Katniss se décomposer. Même après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, je connais ses pensées. Elle va rejoindre l'aéroglisseur. Elle va chercher Prim, et je vais avec elle. Elle est entrain de hurler et Boggs essaie de la réconforter. Haymitch vient vers elle mais elle le repose immédiatement.

«Vous devez rejoindre l'aéroglisseur ! Snow la recherche ! Vous devez y aller immédiatement !»

Pendant qu'Haymitch essaie de la calmer, Boggs est occupé a trouver les coordonnées exactes de l'accident. «Chérie calme-toi, nous le ferons.» Dit Haymitch à Katniss.

Elle le repousse et prend son envol. Je la vois courir dans la direction que Boggs a indiqué. J'ai besoin de me dépêcher si je veux la rattraper. Elle fait une pose devant la salle d'arme et je la vois sortir quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sac à dos, son arc et ses flèches. Elle est en tenue de protection complète et avec des bottes. Je cours m'habiller. Je vais la suivre. Je vais l'aider à sauver Prim et lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime. Je vais lui ouvrir les yeux aussi sur le faite qu'elle m'aime en retour ... et elle l'avouera enfin !

L'alarme retentit, mais je ne m'arrête pas, je dois rejoindre ma chambre au plus vite. Je vois Peeta et son expression qu'il est terrifié, comme il se tient debout avec Finnick et Johanna. Pour une fois, j'ai un tour d'avance sur Peeta.

«Où est-elle ?» Me dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

Je suis prêt à lui mentir. «J'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre et je suis partie la chercher.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?»

Pour une raison que j'ignore, son commentaire me mets hors de moi. «Pourquoi ? Es-tu le seul qui peux la trouver ?» Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui vais la sauver.

Finnick se poste au milieu de nous deux. «Disons tout simplement, qu'on veut tous la retrouver, d'accord ? Et savoir pourquoi l'alarme incendie c'est enclencher. On se calme messieurs.» Finnick est vraiment arrogant et se mêle toujours de mes histoires. Maintenant, il prend les choses en main et dit à Peeta, qu'ils vont la chercher ensemble. Faible ... il est faible. Il ne sait même pas comment chasser ... il ne sait pas se battre ... il ne sait pas survivre. Alors que moi, oui.

Il a peut-être réussi à survivre jusqu'ici, il est évident qu'il a des ressources, mais il n'a plus aucune chance à ce stade du jeu. Johanna commence a donner des ordres, mais je fais la sourde oreille. Ils sont tellement pris dans leur petit plan pour retrouver Katniss qu'ils n'ont même pas remarquer que je suis parti.

Je vais vers la salle d'armes et sort un autre arc et des flèches. Je sors aussi, un autre sac à dos et je prépare mon voyage. J'ai aussi récupéré quelques couteaux qui pourraient être utile.

Je suis les traces de Katniss à travers les bois. Elle n'a pas essayé d'être discret. Elle est terrifiée pour sa petite soeur. J'ai promis de protéger Prim et je tiendrai ma parole. Je ne laisserai pas quelque chose lui arriver à l'une comme à l'autre ... plus jamais. Je crapahute à travers les bois. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas faire de pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'endroit ou se trouve l'aéroglisseur.

Je m'arrête pour boire ma bouteille d'eau, puis me remets à courir. Je sens quelque chose brûler et je sais, à ce moment que je suis tout prêt.

Je vois alors les Pacificateurs. Je cherche Katniss du regard et c'est alors que je la vois courir vers une petite clairière. Je remarque alors Prim dans les griffes d'un Pacificateur, avec un couteau sous sa gorge.


End file.
